Zettai Kareshi, O Namorado Absoluto
by Fer C. Potter
Summary: Por alguma razão, Lily Evans foi rejeitada por cada garoto pelo qual se apaixonou. Um encontro com um misterioso vendedor, porém, vai fazê-la adquirir o Namorado Perfeito. J/L. UA. Long-fic. Adaptação do mangá Zettai Kareshi, de Yuu Watase.
1. Lover Shop

_**Zettai Kareshi – O Namorado Absoluto**_

**Sinopse: **Por alguma razão, Lily Evans foi rejeitada por cada garoto pelo qual se apaixonou. Um encontro com um misterioso vendedor, porém, vai fazê-la adquirir o Namorado Perfeito.

**Disclaimer:** Essa fic é inspirada nas séries Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling e Kettai Kareshi, de Yuu Watase e não tem fins lucrativos.

_**N/A:**__ Essa é uma adaptação de um mangá muito bom para uma realidade incrível, a de Harry Potter. O tema da fic não será inocente uma grande parte do tempo, mas não haverá nada indecente. Não __terá__ mágica também, ela será uma UA. __Quando houver mudança de ponto de vista na narração, um alerta será dado. Nossa primeira e principal narradora será Lily Evans. Todos avisados__? Vamos lá!_

*-*-*-*-*

_Ato 1 – Lover Shop_

*-*-*-*-*

7h18min.

-Aaaahhh!!!! Essa não! Hoje é o grande dia e eu já estou atrasada!

É incrível que, quanto mais você precisa sair de casa, mais coisas aparecem para você fazer. É pensando nisso que corri em direção à porta do meu apartamento.

- O...opaa!

Plaft!

Graças à garrafa de refrigerante esquecida no chão eu vou de cara com a porta de vidro da sacada e percebo que a roupa que pendurei lá ontem já está seca. Viu o que eu disse? Sempre aparece mais e mais trabalho!

Tento colocar toda a roupa em um cesto o mais rápido possível, mas algumas peças voam acidentalmente para a sacada do apartamento vizinho. Não! Não vai dar tempo!!!

- Não agüento mais morar sozinha! Mãe, pai, voltem logo!

Há alguns meses estou morando por minha conta no apartamento da família, em Londres. Vivo aqui desde que nasci, mas por meu pai ter arranjado um emprego fora do país e minha mãe ser jornalista, eu tive que me acostumar a passar temporadas sozinha.

Deixei tudo para trás continuei meu caminho até a porta da frente. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver a tradicional cara mal humorada matinal de meu amigo de infância e vizinho de apartamento, Severus Snape, no hall do elevador, logo em frente à porta de minha casa.

Eu até teria desejado bom dia, se ele não estivesse com o braço estendido, segurando um sutiã. Pior ainda, um sutiã _conhecido._

- Aaahh! O que é isso, Severus?! – arranquei a peça de roupa da mão dele. - O que você está fazendo com esse sutiã na mão, seu pervertido?!

-Você o jogou na minha sacada. E eu não tenho tesão nenhum por ele... Você é uma tábua.

E então minha bolsa estava na cara dele, e ele no chão.

-Tábua?! Repete isso e eu te mato. Mesmo te conhecendo há milênios!

Não esperei o insolente responder e continuei correndo, afinal de contas não podia mais perder nenhum segundo.

_Tábua_, _eu? _Tudo bem, eu reconheço que não sou uma peituda, mas aí já é exagero, _não é?_

Cheguei ao ponto de ônibus, o local ainda estava vazio. Ufa! Desta vez vai dar certo!

Minutos depois o avistei caminhando em direção ao ponto. Calma, calma!

-O...oi! Thomas!

-E aí, Evans?

-Pode me chamar de Lily.

-Ahn... Você me mandou uma mensagem ontem. O que é?

Ele estava lindo como sempre. Cabelos castanho-claros para trás, uniforme da escola. Perfeito. É agora ou nunca.

-Eu gosto de você! Por favor, saia comigo! – falei de uma vez.

-Ih, foi mal... Eu gosto de outra menina.

Foi como se eu tivesse caído num grande redemoinho. Eu estava descendo ralo abaixo.

-Hã?

-E... Por que você tá segurando esse sutiã?

Enquanto ele esperava uma resposta, e minha boca era incapaz de pronunciar a menor sílaba, o ônibus chegou.

-Bom, tchau! Tô indo pro clube!

Ele entrou, o ônibus partiu e eu ainda estava lá, como uma estátua, esperando a ficha cair.

*-*-*-*-*

-Droga de vida! – resmunguei com a cabeça apoiada sobre minha carteira. Eu me sentava ao fundo de minha sala, na fileira central, e minha melhor amiga, Amber Dixon, que agora ouvia minhas lamentações, sentava-se à minha frente.

-Já fui rejeitada um monte de vezes, mas... Você não acha que essa foi cruel demais? Ele podia ter pensado um pouquinho pelo menos...

Faz um mês que eu gosto dele. Desde quando o vi, na cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo... Me esforcei tanto pra ser notada! E ele sorriu e conversou comigo... Pensei que fosse dar certo dessa vez.

- Ai, ai. Queria ser bonita que nem você, Amber...

-Hã? Fala sério! Sabe, Lily, olhando seu perfil, assim, de um ângulo de 45 graus, você parece a _Kirsten Dunst_ ruiva, sabe, em "O Homem Aranha".

Levantei a cabeça. – Sério?! Você acha? – E então ouvi uma voz conhecida (_e desagradável_) murmurar atrás de mim:

- A Kirsten detestaria ser comparada à Rainha dos Foras.

Fiquei de pé e agarrei o braço da criatura. – Foi dessa boca que saiu isso?? Aliás, é tudo culpa sua Severus! Passei vergonha por sua causa!

- Não me culpe pelos foras que você leva, menina do sutiã PP!

-Você não sabe nada!

E assim começava mais uma de nossas intermináveis discussões.

*-*-*-*-*

Senti um alívio enorme quando, finalmente, as aulas acabaram e eu pude voltar a pé para casa, pra sofrer um pouco sozinha. Eu e Amber fazíamos o percurso até nossas casas quando ela decidiu puxar assunto:

-Lily, você e o Severus sempre foram amigos, desde pequenos... Por que nunca rolou nada?

-Amigos? Pára com isso!

-Ele não é muito gentil e é meio sem graça... mas é até bonitinho, você não acha?

- Do que você tá falando? Você só o conheceu no ginásio, mas até o primário ele era um baixinho chorão! E o pior é que acabamos caindo na mesma classe no colégio! Um saco! - Suspirei. – O Thomas é _muito_ melhor...

-Bem, ânimo! Tem muito homem por aí! Se eu achar alguém legal, te apresento.

-Tá, valeu.

Logo tivemos que nos separar, e continuei meu caminho sozinha. Engraçado como todo lugar para onde eu olho, lá está um casal feliz, pessoas sorrindo... As pessoas não respeitam a dor alheia mesmo.

Droga! Qual é?! Todo mundo com essa cara super feliz! Eu também quero um namorado pra andar de mãos dadas!

Por que eu sempre levo um fora? E se eu nunca arranjar um namorado? Será que eu nunca vou casar? Vou envelhecer sem conhecer nada?! Vou morrer sozinha no meu apartamento... Abandonada?!

-Que barulho infernal é esse?!

Olhei para o chão, e ao meu lado estava um celular tocando, caído. Na dúvida atendi.

-Alô?

-Ah! Que bom! Estava preocupado! Pensei que não fosse mais achar o celular! – Era a voz de um cara. - Ah... foi mal, mas você encontrou ele pra mim! Valeu!

Que cara estranho. Ele continuou – Então... precisamos nos encontrar!

- Hein? Ah, tudo bem.

Marcamos em uma sorveteria ali perto. Quando entrei no estabelecimento um homem ergueu a mão para chamar minha atenção e então fui caminhando em direção a sua mesa. O cara era simplesmente lindo. Cabelos pretos meio longos, olhos azuis, parecia ser alto... mas estava usando uma roupa meio esquisita. Tipo uma jaqueta de couro com duas faixas que se cruzavam no peito. Totalmente futurista, parecia até um _cosplayer¹._

-Opa! Uma colegial. Me dei bem!

Como é que é?

-Vamos, senta!

Sentei e coloquei o celular sobre a mesa:

-O seu celular...

-Ah, valeu! Quer pedir alguma coisa? Ei, moça, traz o cardápio, por favor! Puxa você me salvou mesmo, preciso muito dele no trabalho.

-Você... é artista ou coisa assim?

-Bom, sou um homem de negócios... que anda por aí. Aliás, como agradecimento vou te oferecer meus serviços!

O cara tirou um catálogo do bolso. Fala sério.

-Os produtos da minha empresa, _Kronos Heaven_, com descontinho amigo! A maioria desses itens estará disponível em breve.

Já me coloquei de pé enquanto ele falava. Bem que achei ele suspeito.

-Obrigada, não tenho interesse. – me virei e comecei a andar.

-Mas olha aqui! Com essas cápsulas você perde 10 kg por dia! E esse aumentador de seios? É só apertar a bombinha que seu sutiã passa do PP para o GG!

-Tchau! – Cara... até esse vendedor!

-Ah, espera! Não tem nada que te interessa? É só dizer! Cosméticos, congelados...

De verdade, esse cara me irritou. Virei e respondi:

-Então me vê um namorado!

Ele parou e me olhou como quem sabe das coisas. – Ora, por que não disse logo? – e então levantou-se e veio em minha direção, com um cartão que tinha tirado do bolso na mão direita. – Esqueci de entregar meu cartão. Entra nesse site. Mas não conta pra ninguém! Sigilo absoluto, tá?

Peguei o cartão e o rapaz começou a andar até a porta. Ufa! Finalmente livre.

- Eu entro em contato depois... Lily.

Site... Ei, ele sabia meu nome!

-Espe... – corri até a porta, mas quando saí o cara já tinha sumido. Olhei o cartão:

_Kronos Heaven._

_Sirius Black._

*-*-*-*-*

Já em casa...

Empresa Kronos Heaven... Sirius Black... de onde ele surgiu afinal? Muito suspeito! Hoje foi um dia horrível.

E eu ainda disse: "Me vê um namorado"? É o fundo do poço!!

"_Din-Don"_

Quem será?

Abri a porta, era Severus, que obviamente já foi entrando.

-Licença.

-Hã? Já chegou do trabalho? Eu ia jantar agora.

-Que bagunça. Nem parece a casa de uma mulher...

Tudo bem que ele tinha razão, a sala estava parecendo um lixão a céu aberto, mas eu não iria deixar ele humilhar minha feminilidade.

-Se vai começar a reclamar, some daqui.

-É dia de limpeza. Seus pais pediram para eu tomar conta de você enquanto não voltam.

-Ei! Eu não preciso de ninguém "tomando conta de mim"! Não sou cachorro!

-Se fosse seria mais fácil. E você está horrível. Tudo isso porque levou um fora daquele cara?

-Veio aqui pra brigar, é? – fiz minha melhor pose de Kung Fu.

-Não. Trouxe comida do trabalho, pelo menos assim você pára de comer batata frita e miojo.

Severus, seu _idiota!_ Vou arrumar um namorado só pra esfregar na sua cara!

Depois de jantarmos e Severus voltar para sua _própria_ casa, eu me deparei sentada em frente ao computador.

É lógico que não acredito nessa besteira, mas não custa nada dar uma olhadinha no site, não é?

Site de vendas... Companhia Kronos Heaven... acho que é novo.

"_Esse site fornece um namorado ideal só para você. É possível adicionar características para aperfeiçoar seu namorado. Pedimos sigilo absoluto por parte de nossos clientes."_

O que é isso? Comércio de escravos??

"_Os bonecos mais reais que você já viu."_

Ufa! Ainda bem. Mas... um boneco? Me enganaram de novo! Oh... será um boneco inflável?? Como aquele vendedor tem coragem?! Eu sou só uma colegial!!

"_O último modelo é o 'Nightly Series 01'"_

Bom... vamos ver. Cliquei e apareceu a imagem mais "_uau"_ que já vi na minha vida. Um cara lindo, moreno, cabelos arrepiados para todos os lados, olhos castanho-esverdeados... Incrível.

Não dá pra negar que seria no mínimo legal.

O quê?!

"_Três dias de teste grátis."_

Teste... quer dizer que eu posso devolver em três dias... nossa! Posso escolher as características dele! Vou aproveitar e por um monte... é isso aí!

*-*-*-*-*

No dia seguinte, voltando da escola, me deparo com dois sujeitos na porta do meu apartamento.

-Você é Lily Evans?

-S-sou.

-Entrega para você. Assine aqui, por favor. – um dos caras estendeu uma prancheta, eu assinei, e logo a caixa foi deixada em pé no centro da minha sala de estar.

Era uma caixa enorme, uns dois metros de altura. Um adesivo da _Kronos Heaven_ na frente.

Fala sério! Eu fiz o pedido ontem à noite! Vamos ver o que tem aí...

Fui abrindo a caixa, papelão e isopor voaram para todos os lados, mas eu não me importei. Finalmente pude ver o rosto. Era lindo, exatamente como na foto. Estava com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo. Me aproximei para poder ver o rosto de perto, me desequilibrei e senti um peso enorme me empurrar para o chão. Ele caiu em cima de mim!

É de verdade! Mas... espera aí. Ele tá pelado?!

_*Flashback*_

Lily, com seus dois anos de idade, tomava banho com seu pai:

-Papai!

-Que foi, Lily?

-Por que eu não tenho isso aqui que você tem? – apontou para as "partes baixas" de seu pai.

-Hm... você gosta de fazer essas perguntas difíceis... opa! Não puxa! – ele riu, sem notar que sua esposa encontrava-se na porta – Mas fica tranqüila! Quando você crescer, vai nascer um em você também!

-É mesmo? Eba!!

-Pára de falar bobagem pra ela!! – gritou a mãe de Lily.

_*Fim do Flashback*_

Essa não. O choque foi tão grande que acabei tendo um flashback besta!

-Aaahhh!! – me afastei tão rápido que bati as costas na parede. Que tipo de empresa é essa?!

Ai, não posso deixar ele jogado no chão assim!

Me aproximei devagar e coloquei o máximo de papel que consegui em tudo o que podia cobrir, se é que vocês me entendem.

Se eu tentar falar com ele...

-Err... oi? – nada. Cheguei mais perto para sentir o pulso dele.

Tá gelado! E não tem pulso! Nem respira!! Será que é mesmo um boneco? Mas parece humano... Será que é... um morto?!

_Ai ai ai_ o que eu faço agora?! É melhor pedir ajuda a alguém. Severus! Isso mesmo!

Bem agora meu celular começa a tocar?! O que mais pode me acontecer?!

-Alô?

-Oi! Aqui é Sirius Black!

-Ah...

-Obrigado por comprar na Lover Shop. O que achou do nosso produto?

-Como assim?! Isso é errado! É... é um cadáver!

-Hã? Do que você ta falando? Você não leu o manual de instruções dele, né? Além do mais é só encostar nele pra ver que não está morto... a pele é macia. Te ligo de novo em três dias. Tchau!

-Espera! – mas já era tarde. Ele desligou.

Manual de instruções... manual... ah! Encontrei! Estava dentro da caixa.

_**Nightly**_

_**Manual de instruções**_

Deixa eu ver.

"Posso engravidar?" O que é isso?! Não! Não!

Humm... Aqui! _"Como configurar"._

Ele se move? Sério? Mas é o que diz aqui... Primeiro vamos ligar a unidade.

"_Há um sensor nos lábios da unidade que faz a leitura da temperatura corpórea dos lábios da cliente, assim ele reconhece a cliente como sua namorada._"

Eu preciso mesmo fazer isso, certo? Eu nunca fiz isso nem com um cara de verdade...

Coloquei a mão no rosto dele. A pele é macia mesmo, e ele é uma graça. Mas o que ele é afinal? Um boneco? Um homem? E agora?

Agora eu imagino como o príncipe se sentiu quando teve que beijar a Bela Adormecida. Tirando o fato de que ela não estava PELADA NO MEIO DA SALA, é claro. Porque então não seria mais uma história infantil, seria a história da minha vida.

Bom... vamos lá!

Fechei meus olhos com força e abaixei minha cabeça até que nossos lábios se encontrassem. A boca dele, apesar de macia, era fria. Estava prestes acabar com o estranho beijo quando senti a cabeça dele se mexer embaixo da minha. Meu primeiro impulso foi me afastar.

Sentei enquanto o garoto abria os olhos. Ele sentou-se também e me olhou profundamente, como se não me visse há décadas.

-Oi... namorada. – e então se inclinou e juntou seus lábios aos meus.

_Isso é sério?!_

**Continua.**

*-*-*-*-*

**¹**_Cosplayer:_ abreviação de _costume player_ que consiste em disfarçar-se ou fantasiar-se de algum personagem real ou ficcional, como, por exemplo, animes, mangás, comics, videogames ou ainda de grupos musicais — acompanhado da tentativa de interpretá-los na medida do possível.

*-*-*-*-*

**N/A:** _Olá, colegas fanficteiros! Aqui estou eu com mais um projeto, dessa vez ENORMEEE. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido com o primeiro capítulo._

_A previsão é que essa fic tenha 33 capítulos! Pra vocês verem quanto ainda tem pra acontecer!!_

_Tomara que eu tenha passado bem para o papel as novas personalidades dos nossos personagens favoritos!! Me manda um reviewzinho dizendo o que achou, ok?_

_ Beijos e até semana que vem! Nos vemos no capítulo 2._

*-*-*-*-*

_**N/B**__: Oi pessoal FanfictionNetiano!!!_

_Espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu da nova fic da fofíssima Fer C. Potter._

_Sim, a minha Gêmula!_

_Acompanhem a Fic porque ainda vem muita confusão por aí!_

_Posso afirmar pra vocês que a Fic é super hilária e realmente vale à pena ler e, é claro, comentar!_

_Vejo vocês no próximo Cap, ok?_

_Bjinhuss_

**MalFeito Feito**


	2. Namorado por três dias

_Ato 2 – Namorado por três dias_

*-*-*-*-*

Não acredito.

O boneco se mexeu e está me beijando!!

Eu fiz o pedido só pra ver como era, mas...

-Espera! – o empurrei e me afastei rapidamente. Tanto que bati as costas na parede de novo.

-O... o que é você? Um robô? Inteligência artificial?

-Ora, eu sou seu namorado! – ele respondeu enquanto se levantava.

_Ai, meu Deus._

Cobri o rosto com as mãos e gritei:

-Esconde a frente! A frente!!

Ele provavelmente não entendeu, porque colocou as mãos na frente do próprio rosto como eu havia feito.

-Assim?

-NÃO! –saí em disparada – Espera aí que eu vou procurar uma roupa!!

Acabei chegando ao quarto dos meus pais. Hum... será que alguma coisa do meu pai serve?

"_Din-Don"_

Essa não! A essa hora só pode ser o Severus!

Corri até a sala e qual foi minha surpresa ao ver que o rapaz/boneco estava indo atender à porta! Agarrei o braço dele e o arrastei para o quarto de meus pais.

-Fica aí! –disse, jogando na cara dele o pijama que havia pegado - E quieto!

Bati a porta do quarto e fui até a sala.

-Que foi? – perguntei. Óbvio que era Severus.

-Nada... trouxe comida do trabalho de novo.

-Obrigada.

-Bom, preciso arrumar a cozinha. – ele começou a entrar.

-E-espera! Você arrumou tudo ontem. Tá tudo em ordem!

-Hã? Isso nunca aconteceu antes. – Severus parecia confuso.

-Mas aconteceu hoje! – a essa altura já estávamos na sala. – Sou uma nova mulher!

-Lily, você tá meio esquisita...

Exatamente nesse momento pode-se ouvir do quarto:

-A-atchim!

Tá na hora do Severus dar o fora daqui.

-O que foi isso? Tem alguém aí?

-Claaaro que não! – arranquei a sacola de comida da mão dele e comecei a empurrá-lo em direção à porta. – Você está ouvindo coisas! Anda trabalhando demais ultimamente, Severus... tá um trapo!

-Do que você está falando?

-Boa noite!

-Vai dormir a esta hora?

_BLAM!_

Finalmente. Porta fechada na cara de Severus: checado.

Cabeça do rapaz/boneco arrancada: em andamento.

-Como um boneco pode espirrar?! – gritei. Ele estava sentado na cama dos meus pais, já vestindo o pijama que eu havia emprestado.

-Hum... não entendo direito, mas o que importa é: você tem três dias pra me testar, namorada. Tô aqui pra isso.

-Ah... é mesmo.

Preciso devolvê-lo em três dias.

-Quer que eu faça algo agora? - ele perguntou.

-Não, de repente fiquei cansada. Quero ir pra cama. – me virei e comecei a fazer o caminho até meu quarto. – Levei um fora ontem mesmo e agora isso... o que eu tô fazendo comigo?

-Namorada...

-Aahh! – eu já estava na porta do meu quarto quando, sem que eu pudesse imaginar, ele me pegou no colo e me deitou na cama - O que você tá fazendo?!

-Hã? Você disse que queria ir pra cama. Tô pronto.

-HEIN?!

-Afinal, eu sou da série Nightly, amantes noturnos.

O QUÊ?! Dessa eu não sabia!!

-Q-quer dizer que você... ahn... é mesmo...digo, assim?!

-Não se preocupe, serei carinhoso.

E assim, de repente, ele estava abrindo os botões da minha blusa enquanto beijava meu pescoço. E eu estava incapaz de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, até que a minha ficha caiu. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

-Espera! – o empurrei com a maior força que pude juntar e continuei – Apesar de tudo eu ainda acredito em amor! É claro que eu tenho curiosidade, mas antes preciso me apaixonar!

Ele me olhava espantado enquanto eu tentava fechar minha blusa. Mas eu ainda não havia acabado:

-Vamos ter que esperar! Por isso, por enquanto, não!

Ele suavizou o olhar – Entendi. – e se inclinou para me dar um beijo na testa. – Um namorado nunca deve forçar a namorada a fazer algo que ela não queira.

Nós nos sentamos a uma distância decente e ele perguntou:

-Namorada, como você se chama?

-Lily Evans.

-Que nome bonito! Me dá um também.

-Hã?

-Eu não tenho nome. Um namorado sem nome é estranho, não acha?

-Hum... um nome assim do nada? Pensando bem, que tal James?

Sempre adorei esse nome. Totalmente charmoso, e combina com ele.

-James... –seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso- Legal!

Ele me abraçou e continuou: - Ficarei com você esses três dias!

Opa! Muito contato = perigo! – Você dorme no quarto dos meus pais, tá?

-Tá!

Tomei um baita susto, mas... tudo bem. Ele parece ser legal.

Com alguém ao meu lado fica mais fácil esquecer o Thomas.

*-*-*-*-*

O vi logo de manhã no corredor, enquanto corria para a sala.

-Bom dia, James! To indo pra escola. Você fica aqui, vendo televisão. Não sai na rua sozinho, hein?

-Sim.

Nem consegui dormir. Com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias não me assustaria se estivesse um pouco mais descompensada que o normal.

Por sorte cheguei à escola a tempo. Estudo no 1° ano do colegial em Hogwarts High School, mas tenho a impressão de que é mais puxado do que se eu estivesse fazendo residência em neurologia.

Só de pensar que tem um cara morando comigo... vou comprar umas roupas pra ele na volta. É um pecado deixar um cara lindo daqueles usando o pijama velho do meu pai.

*-*-*-*-*

Estava voltando pra casa depois de algumas comprinhas quando vi Thomas e alguns amigos passando. Me escondi em um beco e ouvi um garoto dizer:

- Ah, é! Thomas, é verdade que você deu um pé na bunda de uma menina?

-É, quer ouvir como foi?

-Opa! Vamos àquela lanchonete conversar.

Eles entraram em um estabelecimento próximo, e eu os segui. Sentaram em uma mesa daquelas onde o assento é um banco almofadado, então me sentei do lado oposto do banco, para poder ouvir.

- Mas e aí, Thomas, ela se declarou do nada?

-É, ficou me esperando no ponto de ônibus. Bom, eu já sabia o que ela queria. Já estava pronto pra dar o fora na hora.

-Foi a Lily Evans da turma B, não foi?

-É, digamos que ela não faz meu tipo. É muito diferente dela, aliás.

-Ué, você tá namorando?

- Rá! Vocês tem que ouvir essa! A Evans...

Como? Me diz _como_ eu fui me apaixonar por um cretino desses?

- O quê?! Tava segurando um sutiã? É zoeira, vai!

-"Um presente, Thomas!" Será que era isso que ela tava pensando?

-Então! Ela é estranha ou...

_SPLASH!_

Não suportei, tive que levantar e jogar meu copo de água na cara daquele cínico.

-Evans? Qual é, você estava aí? E o que pensa que está fazendo?

"_Você não presta!" _

"_Eu não estava falando sério mesmo." _

-Você me seguiu? Não acha que está insistindo demais? Quer dizer, quem faria uma coisa dessas?

"_Quem ia insistir em um cara como você?"_

-É por isso que você só leva fora!

Minha voz não sai!

Comecei a sentir meus olhos marejarem. Droga! Não chora, idiota. Não chora!

Então senti braços me envolverem por trás, e uma voz conhecida somente há um dia soou:

-Esse cara te fez chorar?

Em uma fração de segundo James foi pra cima de Thomas, dando-lhe um soco na cara que o deixou estirado no assento.

-Thomas! – não consegui segurar, e quando dei por mim estava chamando pelo cretino que tinha acabado de me humilhar. James continuou, com o olhar mais mortal que já vi em minha vida:

-Se fizer a minha namorada chorar de novo, eu não vou deixar barato. Vamos, Lily.

Ele me puxou e logo estávamos deixando aquele lugar amaldiçoado.

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Enquanto isso, ainda na lanchonete...

-Qual é a daquele cara? Tudo bem aí? – os amigos de Thomas o ajudavam a se levantar, quando um deles gritou para o garçom:

-Ei, você! Se mexe e vem ajudar!

O rapaz chegou com um sorriso no rosto e estendeu a mão:

-Você está bem senhor?

Thomas levantou-se, somente pra levar outro soco.

-Ahh! Snape, o que você pensa que está fazendo com os clientes?! – desesperou-se o dono do estabelecimento.

-Desculpa, eu me demito. – e sussurrou – Quem era aquele cara?

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

-James, como você sabia que eu estava naquele lugar? – atravessávamos a rua quando resolvi perguntar. Por insistência ele carregava as sacolas para mim.

-Eu sou seu namorado, ué.

Então eu percebi:

-Onde arranjou essas roupas? – ele vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta preta.

-Estavam na minha caixa.

Ah é? Então porque mandaram ele pelado? Empresa depravada! É pra eu aprender a não ir comprando coisas de qualquer lugar por aí.

-E esses óculos? Você precisa deles?

-Não, só estavam junto com a roupa. – vendedores espertos... James fica ainda mais charmoso usando óculos. Ele virou-se em minha direção – Olha, Lily, não chore mais, tá?

Então segurou a minha mão e continuamos a andar.

Meu namorado... por três dias.

**Continua.**

*-*-*-*-*

**N/A:** _Oiii pessoal!! Segundo capítulo ON! Weeee! __Espero que estejam gostando._

_A capa já está no meu profile faz um tempinho ^^_

_E esse Thomas, hein? Não vale nada mesmo!!_

_Minha betinha tah sem internet... só a veremos daqui um tempo._

_Quero agradecer a **LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS**., **zix black**, **Paulo Alves** e **Mari IP**. Obrigada pelas reviews!!_

_E você que ainda não comentou, o que custa deixar um recadinho, hein??_

_Ateh semana que vem!_


	3. Compras

_**N/A: **__Um aviso aos leitores que, assim como eu, ficaram desapontados com o final do mangá. Quero informar que, como isso é uma adaptação, eu pretendo fazer um capítulo extra no final da história mudando algumas coisas que não me agradaram (se é que vocês me entendem). Estou me esforçando para encontrar um final mais feliz para a Lily e LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS está me ajudando. Bom... agora vou deixá-los livres para ler o capítulo. Nos vemos lá no final!_

_Ato 3 – Compras_

*-*-*-*-*

Viemos direto para casa e mal havíamos entrado no apartamento quando James perguntou:

-E aí, Lily, tá com fome?

Tenho a impressão de que, mesmo fingindo estar bem, ele sabe como ainda me sinto péssima por causa de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dois dias.

-Não, vou direto pra cam... digo, dormir. – desvencilhei minha mão da de James e fui para meu quarto. – Obrigada pelo que você fez hoje.

Fechei a porta e me joguei na cama. Que dia péssimo! Abri meu celular e lá estava a foto que eu havia tirado de Thomas (às escondidas) como plano de fundo.

"_Já estava pronto para dar o fora na hora."_

"_Digamos que ela não faz meu tipo."_

"_Ela é estranha..."_

"_Não acha que está insistindo demais? É por isso que você só leva fora!"_

Ele tem razão. Eu sou desajeitada e comum. Não tenho nenhuma qualidade, nenhum garoto vai querer ficar comigo mesmo.

*-*-*-*-*

Na manhã seguinte, acordei da melhor maneira possível. Caí da cama e fui de cara no chão.

-AI! – levantei com a mão no nariz – Fala sério, peguei no sono daquele jeito!

Vesti uma roupa qualquer, já que é final de semana e não tenho aulas. Caminhei lentamente até a sala para me deparar com a mesa de café da manhã mais lotada do mundo. Sério, não dava nem pra ver a toalha por causa dos ovos mexidos com bacon, panquecas e todo tipo de comida matinal que você puder imaginar.

- Bom dia, Lily! – James me cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto e um bule de café na mão.

- James! Foi você quem fez isso? – tá, eu sei que é óbvio, mas qual é? Eu estava impressionada.

-Sim, tive que me virar com o que tinha. Queria tomar café com você, Lily.

-Nossa... mas você é um boneco! Você consegue comer?

-Eu posso comer como um ser humano.

-Se comer você não quebra? Ou, sei lá, sua cara não derrete?

-Lily, você vê filmes demais. – ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca e me puxou em direção à mesa - Bom apetite!

Apetite... nem estou com tanta fome...

Nos sentamos e James percebeu que eu não estava muito animada.

- A comida tá tão feia assim?

-Não! Imagina.

Ele pareceu pensar por um instante e então pegou ovos com uma colher e estendeu na minha direção.

-Tó, na boca.

-Hã? Não precisa!

-Vamos lá, Lily. Faz quanto tempo desde a última vez que você comeu?

Abri a boca com relutância e ele trouxe a colher até ela. Não precisei de muito tempo pra descobrir que era uma das melhores coisas que eu já havia provado.

-Que delícia! Você é demais mesmo, James! Até cozinha!

-Mas foi você que me configurou assim, Lily. Não foi?

_Flashback_

_**Opções de Configuração de Personalidade**_

_Sinta-se à vontade para escrever aqui as características do namorado ideal._

_Fim do Flashback_

É mesmo... eu me empolguei e acabei colocando um monte de opções. Nem me lembro de tudo que coloquei.

-Você não tem aula hoje, né? Vamos dar uma volta? O dia está ótimo! – dia ótimo em Londres? Olhei pela janela e ele tinha razão. Por incrível que pareça estava um pouco ensolarado.

Ele está tentando me animar, mas...

-Passear? Não estou muito a fim.

-Não quer? Então beleza. A gente fica aqui fazendo sexo.

-VAMOS DAR UMA VOLTA!!

*-*-*-*-*

E logo estávamos na rua.

Uma conclusão a que cheguei depois de passar o dia com James foi: não existem limites para o incrível. As garotas ficavam de olho nele na rua (óbvio, lindo como ele é). Ele não se incomodou em me esperar enquanto eu provava algumas roupas em uma loja, pelo contrário, esperou pacientemente e fez questão de ver como eu ficava em cada uma. E sabe aquelas máquinas de pegar bichinhos? Aquelas com uma garra programada pra fazer você perder a qualquer custo? Então, ele pegou dois de uma vez. DOIS! Teve até uma multidãozinha que se juntou atrás dele gritando que ele "manja muito!".

Mas ele não é humano... não deve existir nenhum menino como ele.

Estávamos atravessando o viaduto de Holborn¹ quando meu celular apitou.

-Ops, recebi mensagem. – enquanto retirava o aparelho da bolsa, um garotinho que passava correndo esbarrou em mim e deixei o celular escapar da minha mão, direto para o vão do viaduto.

Ah não! A foto do Thomas!!

James percebeu meu desespero quando me inclinei sobre a grade para ver meu celular com a única foto que eu tinha de Thomas cair em cima de um caminhão que passava por ali naquele instante.

Sem nem pensar, ele pulou do viaduto, sobre o caminhão. James pegou o celular e saltou em direção à calçada, pousando depois de dar um mortal.

Mais uma vez, a multidão se juntou pra aclamá-lo, enquanto eu descia as escadas desesperada. Pude ainda ouvir os gritos de:

-Incrível!

-Que herói!

-Será um dublê?

Ah, se eles soubessem a verdade...

-James! Tudo bem com você? Pulou de tão alto! – ele começou a andar em minha direção quando percebeu que eu vinha correndo como uma mulher louca. Mas eu estava louca, louca de raiva e de susto (se isso existir) – É PERIGOSO! - Mesmo pra quem não é humano. Ele entregou o celular e respondeu:

-Mas isso é importante pra você, não é? Então, sem problemas.

-Que fofo esse menino!

Só então, com esse gritinho histérico, fui perceber o povão que se juntou sobre o viaduto. James sorriu a acenou para eles.

-E ainda age como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você é demais mesmo James! – eu ri.

Ele colocou o braço sobre meus ombros.

-Obrigado.

Começamos a andar e percebi que ele me observava.

-Que foi?

-Você se animou um pouquinho. Finalmente sorriu pra mim. Você fica linda quando sorri.

Nem preciso dizer que fiquei mais vermelha que os _Routemasters²_ londrinos.

-Mentiroso!

-Não estou programado para mentir.

E então fomos para casa.

Que estranho... ele me deixa nervosa.

*-*-*-*-*

Estava pronta para dormir quando me lembrei da mensagem no celular. Mas acabou que eram, na verdade, duas.

_Oi! Ontem você tava triste, nem parecia você. Que tal uma balada? Amber._

Não preciso nem dizer que não respondi, né?

_Sai dessa. Deixa de frescura, tonta. Sev._

É, acho que esse é o modo dele de dizer que se importa. Respondi:

_Não sou fraca assim, bobão! Obrigada. Lils._

Assim que mandei a mensagem, a foto de Thomas apareceu na tela e, de repente, eu estava me sentindo péssima. Aquele quarto começou a me sufocar e tudo que eu queria era sair daquele lugar, e não ser tão sozinha.

Levantei e deixei minhas pernas me guiarem pela casa. Acabei parando em frente à porta fechada do quarto dos meus pais. Tomei coragem e bati.

_Toc, toc._

Não esperei por uma resposta e abri a porta. James sentou-se, pois já estava deitado na cama de seu quarto emprestado.

-Lily?

-Escuta, posso... dormir com você?

Ele me lançou um olhar curioso.

-Ah! Sem sexo, viu?! É que... eu...

Eu devia estar parecendo patética agora. James estendeu a mão em minha direção:

-Vem.

Ele me olhava de um jeito tão compreensivo que não hesitei em segurar sua mão e abraçá-lo, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. James simplesmente me abraçou de volta e deitou-se, aninhando-me em seu peito.

Era tão bom estar ali, que eu senti que pegaria no sono logo.

Obrigada, James.

*-*-*-*-*

O rosto dele foi a primeira coisa que vi quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte.

-Bom dia, Lily.

-B-bom dia. Você ficou acordado? Não dorme, não?

-Eu consigo dormir, mas preferi ficar olhando seu rosto a noite toda. – Ugh! E se eu ronquei? Ou dormi de boca aberta? Ou babei? Que vergonha! Ele continuou – Porque hoje é meu último dia como seu namorado.

É mesmo! Tinha esquecido... tenho que devolver ele amanhã.

Passamos o dia no apartamento mesmo. Acho que estou meio triste... queria ficar com ele só mais um pouquinho.

Eram quatro e dez da tarde quando a campainha foi tocada. Mal abri a porta uma voz soou:

-Uêpa! Felicitações da empresa _Kronos Heaven_!

-AAAHH! O vendedor cosplayer outra vez!!

-Cosplayer, eu? Bom, deixa pra lá... Escuta, muito obrigado por ter adquirido um de nossos produtos!

-COMO?!

James entrou na sala neste instante. Sirius, é claro, já havia invadido o apartamento.

-Lily? – James parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

-Ah, olha só! É ele, o "amante noturno" que você comprou pelo site!

De verdade, tem algo de muito errado nessa situação toda, ou fui só eu que percebi?

-Espera aí, você disse que eu comprei? Eu tenho três dias de teste grátis com o James... quer dizer, com o boneco!

-Relaxa, relaxa. Somos famosos por nossa honestidade!

-Não, olha só...

-Eu te faço um hiper-mega-power desconto. Um preço especialíssimo!

-Cara, acho que você...

-Um milhão de Libras.³

-UM MILHÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO?!?!

-Você leu o contrato com atenção?

Contrato? Que contrato? Será que era aquela folhinha que eu taquei na caixa do James e coloquei no caminhão do lixo?

-A partir do recebimento do produto você tem 72 horas de uso gratuito, ou seja, os três dias terminaram às 4h05 de hoje! Como não houve devolução antes disso, você comprou o produto e nos deve um milhão de libras.

COMO ASSIM?!?!

**Continua.**

*-*-*-*-*

¹ Viaduto lindo. Não sei se dá pra passar à pé lá em cima, mas vamos acreditar que dá, não eh?

² Routemaster: aquele ônibus vermelho de dois andares.

³ Equivalente a quase três milhões de reais.

*-*-*-*-*

**N/A: **_Mais um capítulo! Aqui a confusão começa a tomar forma._

_Coitadinha da Lils, tá bem encrencadinha, né? Como será que ela sai dessa?_

_Obrigada a _**Paulo Alves, Zix Black, LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS., BrendaBlack-Cullen, , Mari IP. e Souhait. **_Vocês deixam meu dia mais feliz!_

_E se você quiser deixar meu dia mais feliz também, me deixa um reviewzinho, que tal? ^^_

_Até semana que vem!_


	4. O Homem de Um Milhão

_Ato 4 – O Homem de Um Milhão_

-Peraí, ele vale um milhão de libras esterlinas?

Eu estava chocada. Me passaram a perna! E a resposta para minha pergunta veio logo em seguida:

-Você está meio surda? Não me ouviu? A não-devolução do amante noturno em 72 horas configura compra.

Esse tal de Sirius Black... educado, não?

-Por quê? POR QUÊ? Exijo explicações!

Foi quando James finalmente se pronunciou:

-Um milhão... quanto é isso?

-Olha aqui, eu tenho uma nota de cem libras. – o vendedor começou a explicar, tirando uma nota da carteira.

-Nossa! Quanta coisa!!

-Você vale 10 mil vezes isso. E ela vai me pagar agora!

-Nossa, que demais, Lily!

-Já disse que é muito caro!! – tive que declarar a verdade, óbvio. Sirius me olhou confuso.

-Como assim? Olha só esta lista. A quantidade de "opções de configuração" que você escolheu! -Ele retirou um papel do bolso que poderia ter o nome de cada habitante da Terra, de tão longo.

Ah! Mas ele não ia me pegar de jeito nenhum!

-Se me lembro bem, o site dizia para escolher livremente o que eu quisesse!

-Sim, só que cada item custa 10 mil libras...

Arranquei a lista das mãos dele e comecei a ler:

_Habilidoso;_

_Inteligente;_

_Bonito;_

_Sábio;_

_Legal;_

_Confiável;_

_Másculo (que me dê bronca quando eu merecer);_

_Meio desligado;_

_Bom cozinheiro,_

_Reflexos perfeitos;_

_Meio taradinho;_

_Forte;_

_Limpinho;_

_Que me salve sempre que eu estiver em perigo;_

_Um pouco ciumento;_

_Um pouco autoritário;_

_Tranqüilo;_

_Animado;_

_Etc, etc._

Parei de ler, aquilo só me deixou ainda mais nervosa. Sirius continuou:

-... se você fizer a conta, vai ver que fica em um milhão. – ele pegou um muffin de cima da mesa e deu uma mordida. – E você exagerou nas qualidades! Se um cara desses realmente existisse daria até medo! – e sussurrou – Se bem que este aqui saiu mais ou menos assim...

A essa altura eu já estava jogada no chão, pedindo pra nunca ter nascido.

-Ah! E também não aceitamos devolução após a compra. Se não puder pagar à vista, podemos parcelar, sem problemas. Temos um plano muito bom de pagamento em 50 anos.

-CINQÜENTA ANOS?!?!

-Tá certo! Eu pago! – James decidiu, depois de ver meu sofrimento no carpete da sala.

Sirius riu:

-Esse é o seu preço, cara! Começamos fabricando esse produto para mulheres ricas, mas depois de três dias ninguém consegue viver sem ele!

-Hã? – essa eu não entendi.

-É isso mesmo. Ele usa todas as técnicas possíveis para te levar ao paraíso. Aaann... tenho vergonha de explicar melhor!

Ele não parecia tão constrangido quanto dizia.

-Não fizemos nada.

Depois dessa, ele levou o maior susto. Como se eu tivesse dito que não vai ter chocolate na páscoa, ou coisa assim.

-Você é trouxa?! Nada?!?! Ele nasceu pra isso! Ele é da série "Amantes Noturnos"!!

Ele pegou o celular, ainda chocado pela minha lerdeza, e discou. Após alguma conversa com um tal de Mino, desligou.

-Bom, você vai ter que pagar! Com o plano de 50 anos pode ir pagando devagar. – o vendedor aproximou-se e apontou o dedo no meu rosto – Teremos problemas se infringir o contrato! Pague as 3 mil libras da primeira parcela em três dias!

Então Sirius virou-se e desapareceu pela porta de meu apartamento. Eu e James desabamos no sofá e o silêncio imperou na sala. Enquanto ele parecia estar preocupado, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era pensar em um jeito de sair dessa.

Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer?? O que eu faço? Eu não tenho como pagar um milhão!!

Ligo para os meus pais?

"Ah, desculpa incomodar, é que eu comprei um negócio em um site aqui e acho que não vou conseguir pagar sozinha... Hã? O preço? Um milhão!!"

Vou ser deserdada... isso se eles não tiverem um ataque do coração antes.

Só me resta mesmo trabalhar, mas para uma colegial a única maneira de conseguir dinheiro rápido é fazendo...

-Serviço público! – que dureza.

De repente, uma voz soa ao meu lado:

-Não! Faça como as outras colegiais: se prostitua!

-AH! Sirius! Você não tinha ido embora? – lancei-lhe um olhar mortal.

-Voltei só pra fazer essa piadinha...

-Fora! Anda logo!!

Enxotei o vendedor inútil da minha casa e então olhei para James. Ele parecia extremamente culpado.

-Lily.

-Hã?

-Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

-Alguma coisa...?

-Sim, eu posso trabalhar. Se esse é o meu preço, eu devo pagar.

-Isso não é meio estranho? – a expressão dele... era de partir o coração.

-Mas... eu não posso ficar só olhando.

-James, não se preocupe. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa. A culpa foi minha por não ter lido o contrato direito.

-Lily, já sei o que eu posso fazer por você!! – ele disse, desabotoando a camisa.

-Ow! Peraí! – corri para tentar colocar a camisa de volta nele, e um pouco de juízo também. – Como você consegue ficar pelado tão rápido?!

*-*-*-*-*

Mas, de verdade, o que eu posso fazer? Será que eu não acho um milhão caído por aí?

Tentei pedir ajuda à Amber no dia seguinte durante o intervalo. Eis no que deu.

-Dinheiro? Você tá procurando emprego?

-Tô... algo fácil e que me pague bem.

-Prostituição! Que tal? – nós duas rimos. O meu riso um pouco mais nervoso, verdade seja dita.

-Será que é só isso mesmo?

-Acho que ninguém pagaria por você, tábua. – Opa! Uma voz conhecida. Alguém tá me ofendendo aqui atrás.

-Severus! Há quanto tempo você tá aí?

-Eu só tava passando, tô ocupado. Amber, pára de colocar essas idéias idiotas na cabeça dela, ela é tão boba que pode acabar fazendo.

-Humm – Amber pronunciou-se – Severus, fala a verdade: você gosta da Lily, né?

-Hã?

-Hm?

Momento _freezer_: nós dois congelamos.

Tô vendo que vou ser eu quem vai ter que nos tirar do holofote.

-De onde você tirou isso, Amber?!

Minha voz não soou nada inocente e Amber ficou me olhando desconfiada.

-Por que você precisa de dinheiro? – Severus quis saber, ignorando totalmente a situação.

-Hã? É que... eu fiz uma compra pela internet e-

-O que você comprou? Quanto foi?

Um boneco de um milhão de libras.

Não importa o que eu diga, não tem saída...

-Isso... isso é segredo! Aliás, Severus, você tá trabalhando, não tá? E você disse que o lugar não é tão ruim assim.

-Sim... talvez eles estejam precisando de gente, já que eu saí e tal... – ele parecia constrangido.

É verdade, já faz dois dias que ele não traz comida do trabalho.

-Por quê? Por que você saiu?

Um momento de silêncio. Um olhar que deveria transmitir alguma mensagem implícita. O som do sinal ao fundo.

-Por nada. – ele virou-se e começou a andar em direção ao prédio. – Vamos. O sinal tá tocando.

*-*-*-*-*

Ai, ai... no fim das contas não me deram nenhum conselho. O que é que eu faço?

-Ai! Mas o que...

A gente sempre escuta que não se deve andar distraída na rua, mas dessa vez a sorte bateu na minha porta! Ou melhor, na minha testa. Um cartaz:

**URGENTE!!**

_Floor Lady_

Ei, você aí, precisa de dinheiro?

Que tal um serviço super seguro, sem nenhuma cota a cumprir?

_Durante a semana – 100 libras por dia_

_Na nova loja – 120 libras, duas horas_

É isso!!

*-*-*-*-*

-Oi, Lily! – passei correndo por James. Não tenho tempo a perder. – Vai tomar banho? Quer comer antes?

Coloquei minha roupa mais apresentável e, tudo bem, um pouco de enchimento no sutiã, e saí para a entrevista. Gritei para James, quando passava novamente por ele:

-James, anote meus recados!

E o deixei para trás com uma expressão não menos que confusa no rosto.

*-*-*-*-*

-Sou Lily Evans, tenho **18 anos**! Prometo que vou me esforçar!

O dono do estabelecimento me analisou. Era um homem baixinho, uns 38 anos, usava óculos e um bigodinho... sério.

-Hum... você não é estudante, é? Bom, a gente tá com pouco pessoal... dê o máximo no seu dia de treinamento.

-Sim! – uma voz soou junto à minha.

-Ahh! James?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Expandindo nossos negócios. – Era só o que faltava.

-Opa, você também está procurando emprego? Você tem um rosto muito bonito! – o homem começou a analisar James também. – Pode se vestir de mulher!

-Como assim?!?!

Então, em alguns minutos estávamos vestindo nossos uniformes, que eram, na verdade, fantasias.

A minha consistia em uma mini saia com laçinhos dos lados, uma blusinha com um sino no meio do peito, luvas e orelhas de gato. Ah, e é claro, um rabo atrás da saia. Melhor impossível.

O que me assustava mesmo era James. Colocaram uma roupa de empregada nele e tudo mais: vestido preto, avental por cima, aqueles arquinhos de renda na cabeça, peruca morena e maquiagem.

-Como eu to, Lily?

-Ahnn... ficou ótimo! – vou chorar, sério. Ele fica uma mulher mais bonita que eu.

Ainda não sei direito o que vou fazer, mas tenho que agüentar. Preciso do dinheiro!!

E, definitivamente, não gosto muito desse lugar.

Um salão enorme cheio de mesas ocupadas apenas por homens, garçonetes vestidas de tudo o que você puder imaginar - de policial a enfermeira – todas bajulando os clientes.

-É só servir bebidas né? – perguntei a James – Disseram que não preciso beber.

Fomos atender uma mesa, um rapaz falou para James enquanto eu enchia seu copo:

- Uau! Você é muito bonitinha!

Me peguei o observando. É verdade, como um boneco ele é perfeito...

-Ah! Desculpa! – droga! Derramei bebida no cara!

-Claro, não tem problema, gatinha! Seu jeitinho distraído é lindo. – ele respondeu, me abraçando.

James, pelo jeito não gostou disso, já que o empurrou na maior grosseria e me puxou protetoramente para seu lado. O dono do bar apareceu com uma expressão de raiva no rosto:

-O que tá fazendo com o cliente??

-A Lily é _minha_ namorada. – ele respondeu, muito sério.

Logo estava tudo resolvido e nós dois nos dirigimos à próxima mesa.

-Tudo bem, é pelo dinheiro. Dá pra agüentar um pouco de...

-Desculpem a demora – ouvimos uma voz vir do palco - É HORA DO SHOW!

Em questão de segundos as garçonetes estavam tirando suas fantasias, rodando-as no ar e jogando para cima.

-Este é o mundo dos adultos! – o locutor continuou.

Hein?! Ninguém me avisou!! Agh! Olha o que eles estão fazendo!

-Ei, tira! Tira! – um cara de óculos gritou para James.

E com uma expressão de tédio, ele respondeu:

-Tem que tirar a roupa? Já que insiste... – em um movimento de indiferença começou a tirar o avental. Tive que interceder:

-James, você não! – ainda mais rebolando desse jeito.

Foi quando senti uma mão segurando meu braço, e uma voz desconhecida por trás:

-Vem cá, gatinha!

E então o cara tinha me agarrado. Com uma mão levantava minha blusa e com a outra segurava minha cintura. Eu fiquei em choque, tudo o que consegui falar foi:

-Não! Pára com isso!!

Não passaram nem dois segundos e James apareceu, segurando o cara pela gola da camisa a uns dez centímetros do chão. No meio da confusão toda sua peruca acabou caindo. Ele disse, com a voz mais intimidante que já ouvi em toda minha vida:

-Não toque na minha namorada!

Apesar do pavor, o homem conseguiu juntar sílabas para dizer:

-É um homem! – e assim todo o bar parou para ver a confusão. James dirigiu-se a mim:

-Tá tudo bem, Lily. Eu dou conta dele.

-Como?! – a multidão fez-se ouvir.

-Com a mão direita, ué... – simplesmente um gênio, hein?

-Não, não é isso!

-Ahhh!!! O que vocês estão fazendo?! – o dono apareceu, totalmente desesperado. – Desse jeito, esse lugar vai virar outro tipo de estabelecimento! Estão despedidos!!

*-*-*-*-*

Agora estamos voltando para casa. E apesar de que à noite Londres fica ainda mais linda com todas essas luzes, sinto-me ainda pior –se possível- que nesta manhã.

No fim das contas, não deu em nada.

James caminhava ao meu lado quando resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

-Desculpa, Lily. Ainda não entendi por que tomamos bronca...

-Tudo bem, eu também não esperava que o lugar fosse daquele jeito.

-Mas e o dinheiro?

-Hum... é verdade. A gente assalta um banco! – brinquei, porém James não sorriu.

Acho que só me resta a prostituição mesmo.

-Lily, me devolva. Por favor.

-O quê? – paramos de caminhar e nos encaramos. Ele me olhava profundamente enquanto eu apenas esperava por respostas. Ele explicou - Acho que Sirius Black não vai aceitar, mas eu falo com ele.

Isso vai me salvar, mas...

-Eu odeio isso. – ele continuou – ver você sofrendo por minha causa. Eu gosto quando você sorri, por isso, me devolva. Por favor.

Por que meu coração tá acelerado?

-Mas se eu te devolver, o que acontecerá com você, James?

-Não importa. – ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros - Se é por você...

-Não fala assim... – eu devia estar parecendo desesperada, porque James levou uma de suas mãos ao meu rosto e ficou me observando. O calor de seus dedos nada mais lembrava o frio que era antes de ser ligado por mim. Eu podia ouvir as batidas do meu coração, de tão altas.

Então ele se aproximou, instantaneamente meus olhos fecharam-se e eu esperei sentir o toque de seus lábios sobre os meus.

-Você é bem feito **mesmo**, hein? – a voz conhecida veio de um banco ao nosso lado. Rapidamente nos afastamos enquanto ele continuou – Você pertence à nossa empresa, como assim "me devolva"?

-Sirius? Quando foi que... – perguntei.

-Eu ia perguntar se vocês querem um quarto, mas acho que não vai servir pra nada. Não tem jeito mesmo, a única coisa que eu posso fazer para ajudar é dar um desconto maior! Pode ficar pelo dinheiro que você tem na carteira.

-Sério?!?!

-Mas tem uma condição. Você também vai ter que trabalhar pra gente.

-Hein?!

**Continua.**

*-*-*-*-*

**N/A: **_Então pessoal, parece que a cada capítulo a situação da nossa querida Lily só se complica mais e mais... que emprego será esse, hein?_

_Mais uma semana sem beta... a Bruh tah fazendo 3º colegial, por isso a gente perdoa ela ^^_

_Obrigada a __**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS., Souhait, beijomeliga, Rose Anne Samartinne e Mari IP**__. Pelas reviews!! Amo todos vocês!_

_E pra você aí, ainda não é tarde pra comentar, ok? Hahaha._

_Beijos e até semana que vem!_


	5. Jantar

_Ato 5 – Jantar_

_*-*-*-*-*_

-Como assim, trabalhar pra vocês?

Estávamos os três sentados em uma sorveteria. Sirius havia pedido o maior de todos os s_undays_.

-Hã? Quem foi que disse isso?

-_Você_ acabou de dizer isso! Em troca de um desconto no preço do James, você disse que eu também terei que trabalhar pra vocês!

-Ah, não. Não é o que você está pensando. Em primeiro lugar, seu preço não deve ser muito alto... – James teve que me segurar para eu não avançar no babaca – Eu só quero que você me ajude a colher dados.

-Dados?

-Não há duvidas de que nosso amigo é um ótimo boneco, mas como é um protótipo, vários pontos ainda estão sendo testados. O conceito desse produto é "agradar às mulheres", mas apesar de ser atraente e de saber interagir até certo ponto, parece que suas habilidades em lidar com a complexa mentalidade feminina ainda precisam ser aprimoradas.

Ele pausou o monólogo para colocar mais uma colher de sorvete na boca.

-Se você não sentir nada por ele, não vai querer sexo, não é mesmo? Essas sutilezas femininas são um mistério. Se não resolvermos isso, não poderemos fazer um amante noturno perfeito, e é aí que você entra! Em troca do perdão da sua dívida, você tem que ensinar ao nosso amigo aqui tudo sobre as mulheres, começando do zero.

-Tudinho? – me parece um_ pouquinho_ de trabalho.

-Vamos colher dados de suas reações físicas e mentais e utilizar para o desenvolvimento da segunda e da terceira unidade.

-É a mesma coisa que você pedir pra eu ficar pelada!

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa – Então vai pagar o um milhão?

-Impossível!

Sirius me lançou um olhar que dizia que essa batalha ele já havia ganhado.

-Coletar dados é simples, Lily. – ele estendeu uma das mãos sobre a mesa - James, me dê sua mão esquerda.

James esticou o braço e pude ver em seu dedo médio um anel que parecia ter um círculo de vidro no meio, ao qual nunca dei muita atenção. Sirius começou a explicar:

-Esse anel tem um mecanismo que lê as emoções femininas. Normalmente a pedra é branca. Se a garota estiver feliz, ela fica vermelha, se estiver brava, fica azul, se estiver triste, preta. Ah, sim. Quando ela está nas nuvens, fica rosa! O auge do prazer!

Fiquei observando a pedra misteriosa na mão de James enquanto Sirius falava:

-Até completarmos o próximo boneco, forneça o máximo possível de dados para este, assim nossa transação estará encerrada.

-E se eu não conseguir fornecer dados suficientes?

-Aí você vai ter que conseguir um milhão de libras. Em dinheiro. E não me peça empréstimo!

Era impressão minha ou eu não tinha nenhum motivo para relaxar? Sirius me olhou seriamente e disse:

-Pode se preparar para ter problemas. – um barulho sinistro começou a soar de um lugar não identificado. O vendedor levou a mão para dentro do casaco de uma maneira muito suspeita.

Que medo! O que ele ta fazendo? Até que ponto essa empresa pode chegar?

-Já entendi! Já entendi!! Vou me esforçar para ensinar a ele tudo sobre as mulheres!

Então ele tirou o celular do bolso e atendeu:

-Ah, é da empresa.

Que desgraçado! Eu morrendo de pânico e ele me tira um telefone do casaco? E tudo isso era um toque de celular?

-Bom, garotos, tenho que ir. A gente se vê por aí.

No final das contas acabei aceitando. Se eu fornecer os dados, saio dessa sem precisar pagar um milhão de libras.

Já na rua, James segurou minha mão e disse:

-Que bom!

-Hum? O quê?

-Eu vou poder ficar com você. Fico feliz. – ele diz isso e fica vermelho de vergonha. E eu acompanho, claro.

-Lily, você tá contente agora, né? – ele me mostrou o anel, estava ficando vermelho -Você vai me ensinar um monte de coisas sobre as garotas... sobre você, Lily.

Ele me abraçou e encostou o queixo no topo de minha cabeça, e apesar de ter sido bom, eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

Foi quando eu o vi. Afastei-me imediatamente de James ao ver Severus olhando em nossa direção um pouco mais a frente na calçada. Ele recomeçou a andar e eu fiquei esperando por um cumprimento que nunca veio. Ele simplesmente passou por nós dois como se não existíssemos.

Meus olhos o seguiram até que ele virasse a esquina, quando James me chamou para a realidade:

-Lily, quem é ele? – James parecia sério. Descobri a razão ao olhar para seu anel, que estava preto.

-Não! Não tem nada a ver!! Será que esse anel tá quebrado??

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Na casa de Severus:

Mal o rapaz havia chegado em casa, seu irmão, Richard*, notou sua presença:

-Oi, chegou tarde hoje.

-Tava procurando emprego.

-Hmm. Faz alguma coisa pra eu comer, tô morrendo de fome.

-Richard, que tal você mesmo cozinhar de vez em quando?! – ele respondeu exasperado.

-Minha comida é ruim. A sua parece com a da mamãe... tá chateado com alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Ah, é. O papai ligou agora a pouco, fazia tempo que eu não falava com ele. Ele tá no Oriente Médio.

-Oriente Médio?! Vai acabar morrendo um dia desses. –Severus disse após colocar um avental e dirigir-se à geladeira.

-Vida de fotógrafo é assim, viajar pelo mundo... quando será que ele volta? Certeza que ele pega mulheres no mundo inteiro... Aliás, você também, Sev, a nossa família tem grana. Por que você não pára de trabalhar, arranja uma namorada e libera toda essa frustração sexual? Você tá na seca, não tá?

-Cala a boca! – Severus virou-se nervosamente para a pia e Richard apoiou-se na parede do lado oposto da cozinha.

-E como vai a Lily? – ouve-se um _"crack"_, e um ovo é esmagado pelo aperto da mão de Severus. Ele responde:

-Não tenho nada a ver com ela. Parece que ela tá namorando.

-O QUÊ?! Duvido!! Eu a conheço faz tempo, não dá pra imaginar **ela** com um cara! – Richard pensou por um momento - Por que ela tem você, Sev.

Severus virou-se espantado para o irmão:

-Q-que bobagem!

-Ah! Já sei! Chama a Lily pra jantar!

-HÃ?!

-Você não leva nada pra ela desde que largou o trampo, né? Vamos usar comida pra atrair a Lily de novo!!

-Ela não é cachorro, viu?

-Tá decidido! Vou ligar! – Richard disse, já com o telefone nas mãos.

-Ei! Desliga isso!!

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Finalmente, um banho relaxante após um longo dia.

Mas não consigo parar de pensar... o que deu no Severus? Ele podia ter dito alguma coisa como ele sempre faz. Pra piorar, o anel ficou preto e James encanou!

Ouvi o telefone tocar lá na sala, mas acho que James já consegue lidar com isso sozinho... ou não.

De repente a porta do banheiro é aberta:

-Lily, o telefone tá tocando.

-AGH!!

Então, antes que eu pudesse notar, uma marca de minha mão estava impressa na cara de James. Enquanto eu me enrolava na toalha pude ouvi-lo murmurar:

-Azul... Ela tá brava?

Sinceramente...

-Alô? Ah, Richard? Jantar, agora? É, ainda não comi... beleza, eu to indo.

Não vai ser estranho? Bom, se o Richard também estiver lá não tem problema.

-Lily, você vai a algum lugar? – James perguntou.

-Vou até a casa do Sever... quer dizer, vou no vizinho, já volto. Desculpa, James! Me espera aqui.

Fui até meu quarto e, antes de fechar a porta, disse a ele:

-Ninguém pode saber que a gente mora junto!

Ele simplesmente me encarou desconfiado.

*-*-*-*-*

Do lado de fora do apartamento vizinho pude ouvir:

-O que você tem na cabeça? –Severus perguntou.

-Você fala isso, mas preparou comida para três! – Richard respondeu.

-Por que você tá colocando essa jaqueta? – hora de tocar a campainha.

_Din-Don_

-Ah! Ela chegou! – Richard abriu a porta – Oi! Entra, entra. Uau, que perfume gostoso, saiu do banho agora?

Entrei no apartamento sem me preocupar em responder, ele parecia estar planejando algo... e coisa boa não era.

-Ih, acabei de lembrar, combinei de sair com a minha namorada! Fiquem à vontade!

Em questão de milésimos de segundo estávamos só eu e Severus no apartamento.

Ih, parece que Sev ficou bravo... mas por que será que está tão irritado? Talvez seja melhor eu voltar.

-Senta. –ouvi sua voz – já tá tudo pronto. Coma a parte do Richard também.

Então nos sentamos e começamos a jantar. Por longos minutos os únicos sons foram os dos talheres batendo nos pratos. Não agüentei por muito tempo.

-Escuta aqui, somos um casal de velhos chatos, por acaso??

-Como assim? – Severus se assustou com minha explosão.

-Você tem vibrações muito negativas! Se quiser falar alguma coisa, fale logo!

Ele pensou por um segundo antes de responder:

-Não pensei que você fosse tão atirada. Achei que você ainda estava mal por causa do Thomas, e já aparece com outro cara. Mas é normal gostar dele, o cara é boa pinta... e fico feliz por você. Finalmente arrumou um namorado.

-Hã? Escuta, Severus, na verdade... eu entrei num site...

-Site?

Logo neste instante a voz de Sirius Black soou em minha cabeça:

"Entendeu? Vou repetir: se alguém descobrir que o James é um boneco, buscaremos a grana na hora!"

Severus insistiu:

-Que site??

-Quieto!! – mas que enxerido!!

-Por que você ficou brava?

-E daí se eu arrumei um namorado?? Não é da sua conta! – levantei-me. Precisava dar o fora daqui o mais rápido possível. - Vou embora. Obrigada pelo jantar. Ah, eu tiro a mesa.

-Não precisa.

Peguei meu prato e me dirigi à cozinha. No meio do caminho Severus me alcançou e começamos uma pequena batalha: ele tentava tirar o prato de minha mão, mas eu não largaria por nada.

-Me dá isso aqui.

-Já disse que não! Solta! – foi quando o prato escapou de nossas mãos, caiu no chão e quebrou-se em mil pedaçinhos. – AI! – e, é claro, um deles acertou minha perna. Logo em cima do joelho.

Belo dia para usar um shorts.

Nos agachamos e a expressão de Severus mudou completamente ao ver meu machucado:

-Tudo bem? Desculpa...

-Não foi nada. – tentei sorrir para acalmá-lo, mas não adiantou muito.

-Fica parada que eu vou cuidar disso!

Levantei-me e ele fez o mesmo.

-Ah, não precisa, não foi nada... – por causa da dor em minha perna, acabei me desequilibrando e caindo para frente. Severus me segurou e comecei a balbuciar desculpas, até perceber que ele colocou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou.

Por que ele ficou quieto de novo? E por que meu coração tá acelerado??

De repente, no meio desse clima todo, ouve-se um estrondo e cacos de vidro voam para todo lado. James estava na sacada e havia arrebentado o vidro da porta. Eu não podia dizer que sua expressão estava amigável. Mesmo.

-James?! De onde você veio?!

Ele passou os olhos pelas mãos de Severus em meus ombros e no sangue que escorria pelo corte em minha perna. Então fechou a mão direita e avançou sobre Severus, gritando:

-O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA NAMORADA?!

Não consegui entender o que havia acontecido logo de início, de tão rápidos que foram os acontecimentos, mas descobri depois que vi Severus estatelado no chão da cozinha.

Sério?! Se eu ganhasse uma libra para cada vez que James soca alguém por minha causa eu já teria pagado minha dívida com a _Kronos Heaven_ há milênios.

-Lily, tá tudo bem? – James veio preocupadíssimo "ao meu socorro".

Pergunta isso pro Severus!

-James, por que...

Ele respondeu sem precisar ouvir o final da pergunta:

-Eu ouvi você gritando e vim ver o que era, e esse cara tava...

-Não é nada disso que você tá pensando. – tentei explicar – O Severus é meu amigo!

-Amigo?

-É! A gente é colega de escola faz um tempão! Não rola absolutamente nada entre nós.

-Escola, sei...

Deixei James e seus pensamentos para trás e fui ver como meu amigo estava:

-Desculpa, Severus... Você tá bem? –ajudei-o a se sentar.

-Tô... – mas não parecia.

Na pressa de acabar com esse momento constrangedor, virei-me e comecei a empurrar James em direção à porta:

-Tenho que levar ele para casa. Foi mal mesmo!!

*-*-*-*-*

Já em meu apartamento...

-Você não pode fazer isso, James!! – estava sentada na poltrona da sala enquanto ele fazia um curativo em minha perna – Gosto que você me proteja, mas...

Ele meio que me salvou mesmo. O clima tava meio estranho.

-Lily. – James começou – Eu também quero ir pra escola!

-Hein?!

-Ele é seu amigo, não é? Quero ser como ele.

-Espera um pouco! Escola? Mas, James, você é...

-Boa idéia! – a voz de Sirius Black veio do corredor.

-Desde quando você tá aí?! – gritei. E como ele consegue entrar? Será que, além de vendedor, ele é um arrombador de casas?

-Escolas têm gente de todo tipo, parece um bom lugar para levantar dados. Vou falar com a empresa e eles arrumam todos os documentos... agora, passa todo o dinheiro que você tem! O pagamento pelo James!

Que empresa é essa, afinal?

Sirius foi logo embora, deixando um James super contente para eu ter que lidar.

Será que não tem problema levar o James pra escola? Depois do que aconteceu com Severus... tô com um mal pressentimento...

**Continua.**

*-*-*-*-*

*Nessa história o Severus tem um irmão. E uma família que, por incrível que pareça, é normal.

*-*-*-*-*

**N/A: **_Olá, xentii! Hahaha. E o carnaval, como foi? O meu não foi nada de especial...bem normalzão._

_Mas, deixando o momento descontração de lado, mais um capítulo, hein? Aiai... to chegando no meu último capítulo escrito, tenho que criar vergonha na cara e voltar a escrever... que tal mais umas reviews pra me animar? *faz cara de anjinha*_

_Falando em reviews... Um SUPERobrigada a: __**Rose Anne Samartinne, LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS., lelezuda, Souhait e beijomeliga.**_

_E o capítulo 5? Me diz o que você achou clicando no botãozinho aqui embaixo! Vai deixar uma escritora muito feliz!_

_Beijos e até semana que vem com o capítulo 6: Vamos para a escola._


	6. Vamos para a escola

_Ato 6 – Vamos para a escola._

*-*-*-*-*

-É! A partir de hoje vou para a mesma escola da Lily! – James proclamou logo cedo, já vestindo seu uniforme, enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.

-E a partir de hoje seu nome é James Potter. – Sirius avisou.

-Potter? E por que você continua aqui em casa? – tive que perguntar... o cara não se toca! – E por que você tá tomando café com a gente?

Ele resolveu ignorar minhas perguntas, e ao invés de responder, continuou:

-A escola vai ser ótima para coletar dados, mas se descobrirem que ele é um boneco...

-Já sei, vou ter que pagar um milhão em dinheiro, né? – até parece... é claro que não vou deixar vazar. Vou morrer de **vergonha** se souberem que comprei um boneco amante!

-Lily, vamos logo pra escola! – um James impaciente me chamou. Parece aluno de primário.

-Desculpa, mas teremos que ir separados. Se chegarmos juntos, todo mundo vai saber que moramos juntos. – ele somente me encarou espantado – Aliás... você tá proibido de falar na escola que é meu namorado!

-O QUÊ?!? – ele parecia realmente decepcionado - Não vou poder te abraçar, te beijar, tirar sua roupa...

-_Você ia tirar minha roupa na escola?!_

Sirius resolveu se intrometer:

-Desse jeito ele não vai conseguir colher dados sobre as mulheres!

-Mas na escola eu tenho vergonha! Sabe-se lá o que o James vai...

Já cansado de toda essa confusão, James foi até a porta e disse:

-Tô indo na frente. Tudo bem, tudo o que eu quero é ficar junto com você. – e então saiu.

Olhei para o lado, Sirius estava segurando as lágrimas:

-Tão meigo... – e fungou.

-Você não tem que trabalhar, não?

*-*-*-*-*

Me deu um aperto no peito agora... desculpa James.

Melhor eu ir também.

Ao sair pela porta de casa, eis que encontro Severus no _hall_. Dia de sorte, não?

-Bom dia. – cumprimentei.

-Oi.

Fomos juntos até a escola. No ônibus, até esbarrei nele quando o motorista freou muito forte, mas ficamos em silêncio a maior parte do tempo. Desde que aconteceu aquilo no jantar é meio constrangedor falar com ele.

Ao descermos no ponto em frente ao colégio, percebi uma aglomeração anormal em volta do portal. Procurei por minha melhor amiga para saber o que estava acontecendo:

-Amber! Bom dia, o que você está fazendo?

-Lily! Severus! Tem uma pessoa ali em cima do portão da escola!

Quando olhei para cima, tive vontade de chorar, desmaiar, tacar uma bomba naquele garoto. Tudo ao mesmo tempo!

-James! Desce daí!!

Ouvi Severus murmurar:

-Qual é a desse cara?

James obedeceu minha ordem pulando de lá de cima e pousando graciosamente depois de um mortal. Agh! Já tá dando bandeira!!!

James disse a Severus:

-Fiquei empolgado com a escola e quis ver tudo lá de cima.

-Eu não perguntei nada. – Severus respondeu – Você foi transferido pra esta escola?

-Sim. Muito prazer Severus. – os dois se encararam por um momento.

-Prazer. - meu amigo por fim respondeu.

James virou-se para mim e me olhou por um segundo, então virou-se e entrou no colégio dizendo:

-Até mais.

Ele só parou para perguntar a uma garota onde ficava a sala dos professores e já pude ouvir os cochichos:

-Uau! Ele é um gato!

-Eu nunca vi esse cara antes. Será que é novo?

Ugh... interesseiras.

Severus resmungou para mim:

-Qual é a dele? Ele te ignorou total. É seu namorado ou não?

Amber, que ouviu tudo me perguntou:

-Hã? Como é que é?

-Não é não!! Ele é... é um conhecido do meu pai que acabou de voltar pra Inglaterra!

Severus continuou:

-Eu não ligo, não precisa mentir. Não tem nada a ver comigo mesmo. – e dizendo isso entrou no colégio.

-Escuta, Lily, me conta tudo!! –Amber não ia deixar barato.

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Um pouco mais adiante, no pátio do colégio:

-Ei, você viu isso, Thomas? Foi esse cara que te deu um murro outro dia, não foi? – o garoto apontou em direção a James, que passava por ali.

Thomas apenas o observou. Um plano começando a se formar em sua mente.

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Naquele dia, James entrou em minha sala acompanhado pelo professor que, após ter parado lá na frente, nos chamou a atenção:

-Classe, o aluno novo vai se apresentar.

James parecia muito calmo enquanto dizia para a sala toda escutar:

-Meu nome é James Potter. Muito prazer!

O professor mandou-o sentar-se na carteira vaga ao meu lado enquanto continuava as apresentações:

-Potter viveu por muito tempo fora do país por causa do trabalho dos pais...

Sirius não tinha me dito que ficaríamos na mesma classe... que tipo de empresa é essa?! E as garotas da classe o adoraram. Elas continuam olhando para trás mesmo depois de James ter passado por elas e eu pude ouvir comentários do tipo:

-Nossa, ele é lindo!

-Parece um modelo!

Umas carentes, isso sim! Hunf!

Quando se sentou ao meu lado, James olhou para mim e, discretamente, piscou um dos olhos.

É isso aí garotas. Morram de inveja.

Após muitas chamadas de atenção, as meninas da sala pararam de olhar para trás e começaram a prestar atenção na aula. Mas isso durou pouco, foi só o sinal bater para que as alunas formassem uma pequena aglomeração em volta dele.

-Escuta, James, em que países você já morou? – a sirigaita número um perguntou.

-Hum... nos Estados Unidos, na Espanha, na França, na África, na Nova Zelândia, na Índia, no Pólo Sul...

-Sério?! Nossa! – parece mentira, não parece? Lambisgóia. – Então você deve saber falar muito bem inglês! Fala um pouco!

Para minha surpresa, James começou a falar inglês fluentemente.

Não acredito! Eu o programei pra falar línguas estrangeiras também? Não lembro mais...

-Ele não é demais? – Amber murmurou. Os olhos pregados nele.

Pude ver pela expressão de James que ele lembrou-se que deveria levantar dados das meninas, então colocou um dos braços em volta dos ombros de uma das sirigaitas e a puxou para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Quer que eu fale outras línguas também? Só pra você...

A menina teve um colapso mental, só conseguiu balbuciar:

-Si-sim. Qualquer co-coisa serve! – vi como James ficou espantado ao ver a pedra do anel transformar-se em rosa máximo. Sinal de prazer.

Então as meninas ficaram loucas:

-Ah, eu quero ouvir a língua do Pólo Sul! – disse uma delas.

-E eu a língua da Amazônia!! – gritou outra.

Tudo bem que ele tá coletando dados das outras garotas. E que eu pedi pra não contar que somos namorados... mas eu tô com ciúmes!!

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Na aula de educação física, James caminhava em direção à quadra enquanto algumas meninas conversavam:

-Olha, quem é esse gatinho do primeiro ano? Ali, tá vendo?

-Ahh, verdade! Ele foi transferido, né? Falam que a prova de admissão é pedreira! Ele deve ser inteligente...

Os meninos perceberam a agitação e comentavam:

-Ei, ele já ficou famoso até entre as garotas dos outros anos. – disse um deles.

-Bom, a gente não pode fazer nada. Dá inveja, mas... certo, Severus? – outro perguntou.

Snape somente observava enquanto James parou para acenar a algumas garotas aglomeradas na janela do prédio da escola. Ele foi até lá e disse:

-Ei! Você não é namorado da Lily? Deixa as outras meninas em paz.

-É claro que sou o nam... –James começou a responder no impulso, quando lembrou-se das recomendações que Lily havia lhe dado pela manhã – É... é que eu preciso colher dados!

-Colher dados?!

Por sorte, este foi o momento que o professor escolheu para chamar os alunos. James virou-se para ir jogar – hoje seria futebol – e Severus pode ver de relance algo que o assustou: um código de barras na parte de trás da orelha esquerda de James.

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Não pude parar de me preocupar com James... será que estava tudo bem com ele?

Ficava olhando a quadra do lado a cada minuto, onde os meninos jogavam. Amber percebeu:

-O que foi, Lily? Tá de olho no James? Amor à primeira vista, é? Se for eu apóio!

-N-não é nada disso, Amber! – respondi, sem-graça. Foi quando o foco de minha atenção atravessou o campo correndo e, ao chutar para o gol, acabou fazendo a bola arrebentar a rede.

Não preciso nem dizer que todos pararam para olhar, né?

-Vocês viram isso??

-A bola sumiu de vista!!

James, seu idiota... pega leve!!

*-*-*-*-*

O resto da manhã, por sorte, foi tranqüilo. Estava apenas terminando de arrumar minhas coisas na sala de aula, quando Severus veio ao meu encontro:

-Ei, Lily. Cadê o Potter?

-Não tá no ginásio? – perguntei.

-Ele... é meio estranho, não é?

-Hã? Como assim?! – tentei disfarçar. Mas ele é mesmo. E depois do que ele fez hoje, seria difícil dizer que ele é totalmente normal.

-Ele não parece ser exatamente humano. Mesmo que o código de barras atrás da orelha seja tatuagem... – que código de barras?? – ele diz que tá coletando dados das garotas, coisas assim...

Ugh! Essa não! Tô começando a ficar preocupada de novo! Por que o Severus tem que ser tão observador?!

Tenho que sair daqui.

-Desculpa, preciso ir ao banheiro! – e sai correndo, deixando-o para trás com cara de trouxa.

Fui até o ginásio, mas nem sinal de James. Será que a gente se desencontrou?

Até que senti braços me envolverem por trás:

-Te peguei!

-Ah! James?!

Ele continuou a me abraçar, ignorando meu susto, e sussurrou no meu ouvido, com uma voz bem séria:

-Eu gosto é de _você_. Coletei dados de várias garotas, como o Sirius pediu, mas fico triste por não poder ficar perto de você, Lily.

Meu coração disparou novamente, mas eu não ia facilitar:

-A-ainda bem que você não colheu dados meus hoje! – é que eu fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes. O anel deve ter ficado azul (de raiva). Só morro de vergonha de contar pra ele.

James pensou por um momento e disse:

-Você não fica feliz quando eu faço... isso? – e começou a mordiscar a orelha na qual havia sussurrado há segundos atrás.

-Espera aí, James!! Aqui não...

Para o meu total desespero, ele levantou a mão em que o anel ficava para me mostrar:

-Tá rosa.

-E-eu vou ficar brava!!

-Mas continua rosa. – ele respondeu na maior insolência.

-Evans! – ouvi a voz que menos queria escutar há alguns metros atrás de nós – Deve estar se divertindo muito, hein? Arranjou outro logo depois de se declarar para mim! Vocês dois me deixam doente, sério!

Me separei de James ao ouvir as acusações de Thomas. Ele vinha com mais três amigos em nossa direção:

-Você é uma menina fácil mesmo, como me falaram. No começo eu até achei que você fosse legal, mas... como você é desprezível. Te dar um fora foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz!

Pude ver a pedra do anel ficar preta, ao mesmo tempo em que a expressão de James mudou de espantada para lívida. Thomas dirigiu-se a ele:

-Você é o tal Potter? Me fez passar a maior vergonha da outra vez... mas hoje as coisas serão diferentes.

Os garotos aproximaram-se, tentando nos ameaçar. Um deles falou:

-Ele parece fraquinho. A gente acaba com ele fácil. – e avançaram sobre James.

De verdade. Bendita a hora que eu pedi para James ser um bom lutador.

Em questão de segundos os três amigos de Thomas estavam no chão. Um havia levado uma voadora que me deu até dó. Agora, restava somente o líder em pé, olhando para James com uma cara nada menos que assustada.

-Babaca! Você pisou na bola com a minha namorada _de novo_! - meu protetor disse, antes de deixá-lo no chão como os outros – Não apareçam nunca mais! Você acha a Lily desprezível, é? Pra mim, ela é a melhor.

James. Tudo isso... eu não mereço.

Ele passou um dos braços por cima de meus ombros e me puxou levemente para que fossemos embora.

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Alguns momentos depois, quando Thomas consegue levantar-se...

-Droga! – ele resmunga, enquanto dirige-se ao portão da escola. É quando uma voz feminina é ouvida.

-Que ridículo...

-Quê? Você tava vendo? – perguntou Thomas – Eles... são ridículos!

-Eu tava falando de você.

-Hã?

-Odeio fracotes.

-Mas... a culpa é da Evans! Foi você que me disse! Você disse que ela ia se declarar e que eu devia dar um fora nela, que ela muda de namorado o tempo todo, que sempre pede dinheiro emprestado e que ela só enche o saco também! Era verdade. Ela se declarou e logo depois arrumou outro cara.

-Então... o Potter é namorado da Lily mesmo?

-Claro que é! Olha só o que ele me fez!!

A garota, que estava apoiada na parede, virou-se e saiu andando:

-Então até logo, Thomas. Nem fala mais comigo, tá?

-Como? – ele perguntou com espanto. Ao ser ignorado, chamou pela garota – Amber!!

Ela, sem se dar ao trabalho de parar para respondê-lo, murmurou:

-Eu... só me interesso pelo que é dos outros.

**Continua.**

*-*-*-*-*

**N/A: **_Pois é, gente! E os vilões começam a aparecer...Dava pra acreditar? A Amber é uma descarada mesmo, e olha que ela nem começou a aprontar ainda! Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer com a Lily por causa dela._

_Aiai, as férias estão no fim! Nem acredito que vou ter que voltar a acordar cedo, me preocupar em saber em qual dia da semana eu estou e tudo mais... alguém me deseja boa sorte no 1º dia de aula??_

_Falando em desejar, quero agradecer aos meus amados leitores que comentaram! Um beijão a __**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS., lelezuda, Souhait,**__ um beijão duplo a__** Paulo Alves**__ pelas 2 reviews, e a __**Lily**__, que não deixou um e-mail para que eu pudesse responder sua review... mas saiba q eu a adorei!_

_É isso aí, pessoal. Tomara que tenham gostado desse capítulo e espero vocês aqui de novo para ler o 7, que vem logo mais na sexta-feira que vem!_

_Beijos!_


	7. Excursão

_Ato 7 – Excursão_

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Em uma sala da Hogwarts High School, um grande número de meninas reunia-se em um horário extracurricular. No centro do quadro negro, uma foto estava pendurada.

Uma das garotas, que estava em pé, apontou para a foto e começou seu discurso:

-1º Ano B. James Potter. O super gato que acabou de entrar na escola, lindo e animal tanto nos esportes, quanto nos estudos. E o mais importante: solteiro!! – pode-se ouvir um murmurinho de contentamento na sala. – Por isso, para que ninguém passe a perna na gente, criamos o fã-clube do James Potter!!

Imediatamente uma das garotas sentadas levantou a mão:

-Tenho uma pergunta!

-Me chame de **presidente**. – respondeu asperamente a primeira.

-Hã... sim, presidente. Isso quer dizer que nenhuma de nós vai poder ficar com o James?

Repentinamente, a atmosfera da sala ficou pesada, os olhos da menina que se intitulou presidente estreitaram-se sobre a que fazia a pergunta e a resposta veio como um tiro:

-James? Que intimidade é essa?! Chame-o de Potter!! – todas se encolheram nas carteiras enquanto ela continuava – Ele não precisa ter que escolher uma namorada, então quem encostar a mão nele apanha!!

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Na manhã seguinte, Amber me contava as novidades enquanto esperávamos o professor entrar na sala.

-Fã-clube? Como você é popular, Amber!

-Não é pra mim, é para o James. – ela disse. Olhei para o lado e, como o usual, ele estava cercado de meninas. – Ele mandou bem na educação física e agora é o menino mais popular da escola.

Enquanto Amber explicava, algumas garotas vestidas com coletes de lã diferentes do que usávamos no uniforme* aproximaram-se com olhares hostis e, em questão de segundos, afastaram as meninas que conversavam com James. Pude ouvi-las dizer:

-Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo?! Me solta!!

Nossa! Elas estão sendo arrastadas!!

-Ué, o que aconteceu com aquelas meninas? – James perguntou.

-Não foi nada, James querido. Não se preocupe. – uma das meninas de colete respondeu, amável demais pro meu gosto, antes de desaparecer.

-Entendeu agora? – Amber sussurrou para mim – O colete é o uniforme do fã-clube.

Incrível... um fã-clube em tão pouco tempo! Se elas souberem que James é meu namorado...

-Você apanha, Lily!

-O QUÊ?! – como assim?! A Amber lê pensamentos??

-Tudo bem, não precisa esconder nada de mim. Vocês tão namorando, né? Fica tranqüila, não vou contar pra ninguém. – O que eu digo? "Bem... estamos meio que nos conhecendo... e vivendo juntos"? Ela continuou - Entendo por que você quer esconder... tem que tomar cuidado com esse fã-clube! Mas não precisa esconder de mim, dou a maior força! – Na verdade eu escondo porque ele é um boneco, né... – Amanhã sairemos em uma excursão de 3 dias, vou fazer de tudo pra deixar vocês dois sozinhos.

-O quê?! Não precisa...

-Deixa comigo! – Amber insistiu.

-Mas um cara pediu pra ficar com você, não foi? Não liga pra mim, divirta-se!

-Aquele cara? Não pega nada...

-De novo?

-Eu já disse: agora só quero ajudar o **seu** namoro.

*-*-*-*-*

-Já fez as malas, Lily? – ouvi James perguntar da porta do meu quarto.

Pra falar a verdade, era bem o que eu estava fazendo. Estava agachada em frente à minha mala aberta, enquanto colocava nela a enorme quantidade de coisas que havia separado e que, agora, encontravam-se espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

Ao perceber a nítida falta de ordem, James agachou-se ao meu lado e anunciou:

-Vou ajudar você! – ele começou a dobrar algumas roupas, mas foi só eu olhar para o lado para perceber a porcaria acontecendo.

-Larga a minha calcinha!!

Arranquei a peça de roupa das mãos de James, mas ele ignorou solenemente minha irritação.

-É minha primeira excursão! Tô tão feliz por poder viajar com você, Lily!

É, pelo menos vou economizar na comida. Fiquei zerada depois de pagar o Sirius.

James continuou:

-Pena que não poderemos ficar juntos... vou ter que me segurar, mas pelo menos vou poder colher mais dados sobre as mulheres...

Tá soltinho, _soltinho_, não é, James?

-Seu fã-clube vai ser útil mesmo, elas estão caidinhas por você, James. – expressei minha raiva de modo discreto.

Então senti sua mão me tocar e imediatamente o anel mudou de cor.

-Azul-claro... você tá brava? Tá com ciúmes? – James perguntou.

Eu estava?

-Hã... claro que não!!

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

-Nenhuma outra garota me interessa. – uma de suas mãos alcançou minha nuca, puxando-me para um abraço – só quero pesquisar mais sobre mulheres para poder fazer você feliz.

Nos afastamos alguns centímetros e James me observou profundamente pelo que pareceram minutos, até que ouvi seus lábios formarem em um sussurro:

-Lily...

Então, simultaneamente ao meu rosto ficar vermelho, vi os olhos de James fecharem-se e seu rosto aproximar-se lentamente do meu.

Eu estava pronta para fechar meus olhos também quando ouvi:

"_Din-don"_

Bem na hora!

Sem olhar para trás, deixei James no chão do quarto e corri até a sala para abrir a porta.

Só podia ser.

-Fala, Severus. – parei de modo que não desse passagem para ele entrar.

-Tó, seu jantar. – ele estendeu um pacote – Fiz comida demais.

-Valeeeeeu!! – abracei o pacote com a maior força que pude sem que a comida fosse estragada. E, de verdade, não estava nem ligando para o fato de que eu devia estar parecendo uma desesperada agora, eu estava _tão _feliz!

-Aproveitando... – Severus começou depois do meu show de horrores – vê se toma cuidado na excursão amanhã, James tá popular e se souberem sobre vocês, a coisa vai ficar feia... fora aquilo que aconteceu com o Thomas.

-Você viu? – como ele consegue saber de tudo?? Tô começando a me preocupar...

-Aliás... por que você tá sempre de lingerie na mão?

Olhei para baixo e lá estava, em minha mão esquerda, a calcinha que havia tirado das mãos de James mais cedo. Mas não tive tempo de dizer nada, pois Severus já havia começado a andar em direção ao seu próprio apartamento. Quando me livrei do efeito "congelante" da vergonha, ele fechou a porta desejando-me boa noite.

Thomas... Por que ele disse aquilo?

"_Você é uma menina fácil mesmo. Como me falaram..."_

O que será que falaram de mim? Bom, melhor desencanar.

*-*-*-*-*

No dia seguinte saímos em excursão e neste ano a escola nos levou ao interior. Ficamos todos em um hotel no campo, onde faríamos trilhas e essas coisas.

Logo que chegamos, os professores nos deixaram dar uma volta pelo centro da cidade, por isso eu e Amber andávamos animadamente em direção às lojinhas quando ouvi as vozes que me traziam péssimas lembranças recentes.

_*Flashback*_

Mal as portas do ônibus haviam sido abertas, a multidão de alunos do primeiro ano aglomerava-se para entrar. Amber, que estava logo atrás de mim, disse:

-Lily! Por que você não senta do lado do James??

-Ah... tá. – estava meio indecisa ainda, mas fui andando em direção ao meu namorado secreto.

-Vai, Lily! – Amber incentivou.

A verdade é que nem pude chegar a dois metros de distância dele antes que uma barreira de garotas com olhares assassinos se formasse logo na minha frente.

De onde elas vieram? Nunca vou saber. Tudo o que sei é que me segurei para não virar e sair correndo de volta para casa.

_*Fim do Flashback*_

-Ei, você! – uma das garotas do fã-clube gritou e eu, como impulso, me escondi atrás de uma árvore com Amber.

A sorte é que elas não estavam falando comigo, e sim interrogando uma garota que parecia bem indefesa. Três garotas do fã-clube a colocaram contra a parede enquanto gritavam:

-Você tava conversando com o Potter?

-Atirada!

-Baranga!

Nossa... se elas descobrirem que eu moro com ele, já era!

Eu e minha melhor amiga corremos para a lojinha mais próxima e só quando estávamos lá dentro ela começou:

-Que dó de você, Lily. Não poder ficar com o namorado na frente dos outros...

-É... – não que eu estivesse me importando tanto assim.

-Como vocês se conheceram? Quem se declarou primeiro?

O que eu respondo? "Pela internet, mas ele começou a funcionar depois que eu o beijei." _Impossível._ Ela continuou:

-Fico feliz por você! Fiquei preocupada quando te vi tão deprimida depois do fora que levou do Thomas.

Ahh, se eu pudesse te contar, Amber...

Foi quando vi duas pulseiras idênticas e muito fofas feitas de sementes e com alguns enfeites pendurados. Eram as duas últimas.

Somente fora da loja minha amiga percebeu o pacote que eu carregava:

-O que você comprou, Lily? Presente para o James?

-Não! – sorri e tirei as pulseiras do pacotinho, estendendo uma para ela.

-Pra mim? Obrigada! Mas por que assim, do nada?

Preferi permanecer em silêncio enquanto ela colocou a pulseira e ficou observando-a.

Acho que foi pra me redimir... ela é minha melhor amiga e eu tô guardando segredo sobre o James... não devia esconder dela.

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Mal as duas garotas sabiam, mas estavam sendo observadas à distância.

-Potter! Não fica aí parado – gritou Severus, completando com um sussurro irritado – olhando a Lily.

James aproximou-se de Severus e perguntou:

-Aquela menina, Amber... por que ela tá sempre com a Lily?

-Elas são amigas desde o ginásio. – foi sua resposta seca. – Vivem de segredinho, são inseparáveis.

-Que inveja...

Alguns meninos que ouviram a conversa aproximaram-se preocupados:

-Ei, James! Você não vai dar em cima logo da Amber, né? Tem muito cara querendo ficar com ela... ela tem tantos admiradores quanto você.

-Ela é popular? – perguntou James.

-Claro! Olha só pra ela! E pros peitos dela!! – foi a resposta animada dos garotos – mas ela é muito difícil, já deu o fora num monte de caras.

Então Amber, como se tivesse percebido que era observada, olhou para trás, prendendo seus olhos um pouco mais em James.

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Estávamos saindo do quarto para tomar banho e, para variar, eu estava atrasada.

-Vamos, Lily!

-Espera!!

Na pressa de chegar ao banheiro, acabei esbarrando em uma garota:

-Opa, desculpa... não vai tomar banho, Marlene?

-Não. Tô naqueles dias. – ela respondeu e, imediatamente, foi embora. Que anti-social.

Percebi que estava parada observando-a meio abismada quando Amber me puxou pelo braço.

-Deixa, ela gosta de ficar sozinha. Vai ver ela também tá no fã-clube do James! – ela sussurrou – Aliás, posso armar um encontro pra hoje à noite!

-Hã? Não precisa... – respondi envergonhada.

-Imagina... é pela pulseira.

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de James Potter**

No fim do primeiro dia de passeio, fui arrastado para o banheiro, onde havia o que parecia ser uma piscina enorme e quente, na qual os garotos deveriam relaxar e tomar banho*. Bom, eu estava achando bem relaxante mesmo, até um pensamento começar a me incomodar.

Por que, bem, eu e a Lily nunca tomamos banho juntos e talvez o problema seja o fato de que eu não sei deixá-la contente.

Resolvi buscar ajuda especializada:

-Escuta, Severus! – gritei para chamar sua atenção, já que ele estava há alguns metros de distância.

-O que é? – ele respondeu irritado – e que intimidade é essa?

-Você conhece bem a Lily? – aproximei-me e sussurrei – tipo, que pontos do corpo dela são mais sensíveis...

Ele pareceu ficar extremamente nervoso e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo quando gritou:

-COMO É QUE EU VOU SABER?

-Que pena... então você não entende as mulheres?

-Se alguém entendesse, a gente não sofreria tanto!!

_Droga!_ É tão difícil assim?!

-Ei, James! – ouvi alguns garotos me chamando – você não deve ter muito trabalho, com tanta mulher dando em cima de você...

-Ah, eu sou bom de sexo, mas... – respondi sem pensar.

Instantaneamente os olhares dos garotos transformaram-se de curiosos para assassinos. Um dos caras que falavam comigo perguntou, tentando disfarçar o tom ameaçador:

-E... quantas você já pegou?

-Nenhuma.

O clima na sala atenuou-se na mesma hora.

-Ahh! Então você é um dos nossos!!

E lá estava eu, me enturmando. Mais um integrante pro bando de virgens.

Os garotos continuaram a conversar em um clima de irmandade:

-É difícil entender as mulheres... é melhor perguntar direto pra elas!

E então eu já tinha um esboço do que eu deveria fazer. Quem mais teria dados importantes, tanto sobre mulheres em geral, quanto sobre a Lily, do que a Amber?

Ao sair do banheiro, um garoto me chamou:

-Ei, Potter!

-Oi... te conheço?

Ele se aproximou e sussurrou:

-Tenho um recado da sua namorada. Ela quer te encontrar hoje, à uma da madrugada, atrás do bosque. – e voltou a falar normalmente - Bom, recado dado. Sou John do 1°A!

-Hã... obrigado, John.

Mal eu havia terminado de agradecer, ele saiu correndo e desapareceu no final do corredor.

Recado... da minha namorada?!

Acho que, finalmente, as coisas estão indo bem para o meu lado.

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Estava sentada com minhas colegas de quarto jogando baralho quando Amber apareceu e me disse discretamente:

-Lily, ele disse que não pode ir. O fã-clube descobriu...

-Tá, entendi... obrigada, Amber.

Nossa... normalmente James deixaria tudo de lado pra me ver... o que será que aconteceu?

Há quanto tempo eu estou com ele? É a primeira vez que ficamos separados... será que ele está bem? Me preocupo com o que ele pode aprontar...

Na verdade sou _eu_ que quero ficar perto dele.

*-*-*-*-*

Acordei no meio da noite e inconscientemente virei minha cabeça para a cama de Amber que, para meu espanto, estava vazia.

Será que ela foi ao banheiro?

Ouvi uma voz feminina resmungar:

-Faz tempo que ela saiu.

-Marlene?

-Aquela garota... – ela ignorou minha pergunta, já que era óbvio que se tratava dela, e continuou – é melhor você tomar cuidado com ela.

Hã? Do que ela tá falando?

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Amber Dixon**

Cheguei mais cedo do que o combinado ao bosque que ficava logo atrás do hotel para poder planejar tudo e garantir que nada desse errado. Me escondi atrás de uma árvore e esperei que James chegasse. Para minha satisfação, ele foi pontual.

Saí lentamente de meu esconderijo enquanto ele olhava em volta, à procura de alguém que não apareceria.

Mas eu tinha melhores planos para James do que ele tem em mente.

Quando percebeu a movimentação, virou-se rapidamente e disse:

-Lily!!

Vi o espanto em seus olhos quando percebeu que não era a Lily quem estava ali. Comecei a explicar:

-A Lily não pode vir. Olha, ela pediu pra eu não falar nada, mas... é uma coisa meio chata... posso falar?

-Tudo bem, eu também queria te fazer umas perguntas.

Fácil demais.

-Na verdade, a Lily tá incomodada com a situação. O seu fã-clube é bem violento... ela acha perigoso namorar você, e me disse que quer terminar.

Ele ficou atônito com essa declaração e, pela falta de reação de sua parte, continuei:

-É uma atitude covarde, mas ela é assim mesmo. Desculpa se falei demais...

Uma expressão de tristeza, um falso tropeço e, _tcharam! _Que o show comece.

-Ah!! – me joguei nos braços do namorado da Lily e me fiz de vítima – Desculpa! Sei que não é o momento pra falar isso, mas... desde a primeira vez que te vi queria esquecer você. É namorado da minha amiga, mas... será que você não pode ficar comigo?

Fechei os olhos e aproximei meu rosto do dele, esperando-o selar nossos lábios.

Mas não foi bem o que aconteceu.

Senti a mão de James tocar minha boca e empurrar levemente, afastando nossos corpos. Abri os olhos, espantada, e ele disse:

-Desculpa, só a Lily me interessa.

-M-mas ela quer terminar com você!

-Se for o melhor pra ela, pra mim tudo bem. Mesmo assim, é dela que eu gosto.

Não dava pra acreditar nas palavras que saiam da boca dele.

-Por quê?! Até outro dia ela tava louquinha por outro cara!! E ainda tem o Severus!

-Ela disse que o Severus é só um amigo de infância... você também é amiga da Lily, não é? Mas parece que a conhece menos do que eu. Tem muita coisa sobre a Lily que eu não sei, mas vou me esforçar pra conhecer ela melhor. Tô aprendendo seus pontos fortes e fracos aos poucos. Quero conhecer a Lily de verdade e me tornar o melhor namorado do mundo pra ela.

Ele observou meu rosto lívido de raiva e continuou:

-Bom, já que não consegui nenhum dado interessante com você... tchau.

Ele virou-se e desapareceu.

Qual é a dele?! Nunca um homem falou assim comigo. _Nunca_ levei um fora!!

"_Só a Lily me interessa."_

NÃO! Ela _não_ pode levar a melhor.

Vou dar um jeito de fazer ela própria terminar com você!!

**Continua.**

*-*-*-*-*

*Sobre os uniformes, os alunos de Hogwarts High School usam uniforme assim como em Harry Potter ou nas escolas japonesas, sabe. Camisa, gravata, colete, calça social para os meninos e saia com meia ¾ para as meninas.

* coisas japonesas, pessoal. Não sei nem explicar a bizarrice.

*-*-*-*-*

**N/A: **_E aí, amados leitores? Estou um pouco atrasada, né? Pois é, minhas aulas começaram e agora eu estou um pouco enrolada... Mas estou amando também!!_

_Nesse capítulo entramos na mente de James, acho que todas as meninas estavam esperando por esse dia! Hahahaha! Então, o que acharam??_

_Entramos na mente da horrorosa da Amber também. Que planinho do mal foi aquele? Desgraçada!! Mas, diz aí, a declaração do Jay não valeu tudo?? Aiai.. *-*_

_Obrigada a_** Souhait, lelezuda, Bruh Prongs, LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS., zix black e S2 Lily. S2.**

_E você aí, que ainda não comentou, ainda dá tempo ^^_

_Até semana que vem com o capítulo 7, pessoal!_


	8. Amizade

_Ato 8 – Amizade_

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

-Lily... Lily. Lily!

Senti-me ser puxada do meu sono tranqüilo cedo demais.

-Hora de acordar!

Abri meus olhos por causa da insistência da pessoa, e qual foi minha surpresa quando vi Amber me observando.

-Amber!! Tudo bem? Você ficou um tempão no banheiro ontem à noite!! Fiquei esperando você voltar, mas peguei no sono.

-Hã? Quem disse que eu fui ao banheiro? – foi a resposta confusa de minha amiga. E então eu me toquei.

-Peraí... você tava com algum menino??

-Ah, se liga, Lily...

*-*-*-*-*

Mais tarde fomos todos fazer uma trilha e eu tomava um sorvete enquanto caminhava quando me lembrei de James. Ele está no grupo C, e a trilha dele é oposta à minha.

Pra variar, mais cedo no café da manhã, enquanto eu o observava ser rodeado por uma multidão de sirigaitas, as meninas do fã-clube me lançaram um olhar mortal. E olha que algumas delas nem são do grupo dele!!

Lendo meus pensamentos, Amber começou:

-Ei, Lily. Parece que o James tá gostando do fã-clube... Não quero fazer intriga, mas ele tá cheio de intimidade com essas meninas. Ele não pode fazer isso! É seu namorado!

-Tudo bem, ele só tá colhendo dados... – respondi sem pensar.

-Dados?

-Quero dizer... **Jogando** dados! – Boa, Lily. Assim mesmo que você vai convencer as pessoas.

-Hã? Acho que ele não é bom pra você. Que tal conhecer outros meninos?

Amber não sabe que James é apenas um boneco, ela não entenderia essa história de "recolher dados sobre o coração das mulheres". Não queria ter que esconder dela... ela se preocupa tanto comigo, e aquela pulseirinha não diminuiu a minha culpa.

Em meio a esses pensamentos percebi que uma turma estava passando ao nosso lado, mas foi só quando terminei de subir uma escadaria que me encontrei com James.

Foi tão repentino que nós dois ficamos parados por um instante nos olhando, até que James abrisse um sorriso para me cumprimentar. O maior erro de todos.

Senti um empurrão violento em minhas costas e fui para o chão, o sorvete foi prensado contra o meu rosto e sem saber o que havia acontecido, pude ouvir Severus acusar:

-Você trombou com ela de propósito, não foi?!

-Claro que não. Mal aê... – reconheci a voz como de uma das garotas do fã-clube.

Tentei me levantar, mas só consegui enxergar depois de tirar o sorvete da minha cara. Sev empurrou James, que também vinha em meu socorro e perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Tudo bem – respondi, sem graça – Foi só no rosto!

Ele assentiu e, mais tranqüilo, virou-se para continuar sua trilha, sem antes dizer:

-Cuidado com elas, Lily.

Ainda bem que o Severus tava por perto... esse fã-clube é perigoso mesmo.

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Logo em seguida, enquanto a trilha do grupo C continuava, James aproximou-se energicamente de Severus e bradou:

-Por que você se intrometeu??

Sem nem se dar ao trabalho de virar, ele respondeu:

-Idiota! Se você protegesse a Lily, seria pior pra ela. É tudo culpa sua! Você é muito popular.

Severus continuou andando, sem perceber que deixou para trás um James atônito.

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Finalmente, chegamos a um lindo rio margeado por grandes rochas. Os professores nos deram tempo livre, por isso muitos aproveitavam para colocar os pés descalços na água e relaxar.

Amber estava a fim de tirar fotos, então começou a procurar alguém que pudesse tirar uma foto nossa com o celular dela.

-Ah, tira uma foto da gente, Marlene? – perguntou animadamente com o celular nas mãos.

Marlene, que estava lendo, simplesmente a ignorou e pude ver como Amber se alterou ao resmungar:

-Ela finge que não escutou! Que anti-social!!

-Vou dar uma olhada ali. – anunciei. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha, longe dessa confusão toda.

Parece que a Marlene não gosta muito da Amber.

Fui andar pelo meio das pedras, como uma verdadeira exploradora, quando ouvi:

-Hã? Não! Alguém pode ver!!

-Ninguém vai ver...

Segui as vozes e encontrei, meio escondido, um casal no maior amasso!

A coisa tá quente!! Acho que não devia ficar olhando...

Ah, que inveja. Fiquei até um pouco deprimida.

Comecei a fazer meu caminho de volta, deixando o casal em paz, quando pensei alto:

-Como será que tá o James...

-Chamou?

Nem preciso dizer que levei o maior susto!! Que isso?! Como ele aparece aqui, do nada? Tele transporte? Brotamento??

Ele sorriu com minha confusão e fez sinal para que eu permanecesse em silêncio.

-Presente pra você. – James sussurrou e estendeu um pacotinho de sorvete em minha direção. – Calma, já tô indo... só queria pedir desculpa, foi tudo culpa minha.

Morri de pena da carinha arrependida dele.

-James, não foi culpa sua. Desencana, eu to bem!

Ele se aproximou e beijou carinhosamente minha testa.

-Lily, e se eu ficasse pelado? Compensava? – ele brincou.

-Não tem nada a ver!! Você não é stripper!

Nós dois rimos, mas ele logo ficou sério de novo.

-Bom, to indo antes que me descubram.

E dizendo isso ele saltou graciosamente (e masculamente, devo reconhecer) entre as pedras em direção à floresta.

O quê? Agora ele é ninja??

Me peguei levando a mão instintivamente ao local onde ele havia me beijado na testa e só mais tarde fui perceber que o sorvete que ele trouxe já havia derretido.

*-*-*-*-*

Sentei, exausta, em minha cama e pensei seriamente em nunca mais levantar.

Todas as meninas do quarto já haviam saído para a festa que estava rolando especialmente para os alunos da Hogwarts High School. Era no hotel mesmo e uma grande fogueira foi montada... parecia muito legal.

Eu até iria, se não estivesse morta de cansaço.

Olhei para o lado, e lá estava Marlene, lendo como o usual. Pelo visto ela também não vai à festa.

Estava em meio a pensamentos quando a porta do quarto foi aberta por três meninas do fã-clube - as líderes, pelo jeito. As garotas me olharam com o semblante sério e uma delas se dirigiu a mim:

-Ei! Precisamos ter uma conversinha!

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Os garotos andavam em direção á festa e alguns reclamavam:

-To morto de cansaço, cara. Preciso dormir.

-A gente não tem uma folga...

Foi quando Amber conseguiu alcançá-los:

-James! Posso falar com você?

Uma reação imediata seguiu essa frase. James olhou para ela e os garotos congelaram em um medo silencioso de que a menina mais cobiçada do colégio estivesse interessada nele.

Ela parecia ansiosa, por isso o garoto virou-se e disse:

-Fala.

Enquanto isso Severus percebeu, com certa suspeita, algumas garotas do fã-clube paradas a alguns metros e, mesmo vendo Amber aproximar-se de James, não fizeram nada.

-Desculpa por ontem... – ela começou.

-Deixa pra lá. – James respondeu prontamente, mostrando que não estava nem aí.

-Ah... Escuta, a Lily precisa de ajuda!

-Como é?!

-Parece que o seu fã-clube ficou sabendo de vocês e elas acabaram de chamar a Lily pra conversar! – enquanto ela falava, a expressão de James transformava-se rapidamente em uma mistura de espanto e preocupação – Elas estão perto da cachoeira! É melhor pegar o...

Ele já tinha as informações necessárias, por isso saiu correndo em direção à porta, não a esperando terminar.

-...Carro. Que rápido! – disse Amber, admirada, e completou em um sussurro _– Bobinho._

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Senti minhas costas baterem violentamente contra o tronco de uma árvore e, pela falta de ar acabei sentada entre as raízes.

Pensando agora, em outra perspectiva, eu nunca deveria ter deixado essas meninas me trazerem para o bosque. Que idéia foi essa afinal?

-É verdade que você namora o Potter? – uma delas perguntou – Acha que vai ficar com ele só pra você? Ele é _**nosso**_, ouviu?

Elas descobriram?!

Outra garota aproximou-se de mim e começou a puxar meu cabelo sem piedade enquanto falava:

-Você acabou de levar o fora de um cara e já tá dando em cima do Potter?? – Como elas sabem que eu levei um fora?! – Você é ridícula! Além de baranga é piranha!!

E então a terceira achou uma ótima idéia começar com os chutes.

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de James Potter**

Finalmente avistei a cachoeira a minha frente. Era o local onde eu havia entregado o sorvete à Lily hoje mais cedo.

-Lily!

A cada segundo a mais que se passava e ela continuava desaparecida o arrependimento parecia apertar mais o meu peito.

-Lily! Cadê você?!

Eu caminhava entre as pedras quando ouvi um ruído. Segui o som e, para meu total arrependimento, era um casal de professores que se agarrava atrás das rochas.

Eles perceberam minha presença e imediatamente separaram-se assustados. O homem começou:

-Não conta pra minha mulher, por favor!! Mesmo sendo casado, a nossa relação...

-Tudo bem – interrompi, irritado. – Por acaso vocês não viram...

*-*-*-*-*

**Narrador em 3ª pessoa**

Severus chegou ao quarto das garotas na exata hora em que Marlene estava saindo.

-Ei, Marlene! Você viu a Lily?

-Ela foi ao bosque. – foi sua resposta preocupada – Eu acho que você deveria ir atrás dela, sabe... aquelas garotas não pareciam muito simpáticas.

*-*-*-*-*

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Mais lama foi jogada em minha direção, e finalmente consegui tirar os braços da frente do meu rosto para perguntar:

-Pára! Espera... quem disse que eu era namorada do James??

As garotas entreolharam-se e uma respondeu:

-Foi a sua amiguinha. Ela contou hoje de manhã. Ela até mandou uma foto de vocês pelo celular!

Enquanto falava, ela mostrou o aparelho, no qual havia claramente uma foto de James beijando minha testa. Outra menina pisou na mão que eu apoiava no chão, e riu:

-Que pulseira é essa? Não combina nem um pouco com você!

-Não!! A pulseira faz par com a da minha amiga!

-Lily... – ouvi a voz conhecida de trás das arvores, e logo a figura de Amber se formou – Como você é tapada! Ainda não entendeu?

Ela tirou o celular do bolso e o que eu vi não poderia ter me espantado mais. A foto, minha e do James, no celular dela.

-Olha! Fui eu que tirei! – ela fez uma cara de falso arrependimento e continuou – Desculpa, mas a coisa tava tão quente que me irritou. Aí resolvi contar pra elas.

-Amber... o que você tá falando? – foi tudo o que consegui fazer sair de minha garganta.

-Pra falar a verdade, não sei por que ele namoraria alguém como você, afinal, todos os caras de quem você gostou preferiram ficar comigo! E um menino lindo como o James preferiu ficar com **você**?? Isso me tirou do sério!

-Você... tá brincando né? A gente é amiga desde pequena...

-Só fiquei sua amiga por que... – ela desferiu o golpe de morte - ... perto de você eu parecia ainda mais bonita. Você é tão tonta... nunca desconfiou de nada??

Ela tirou sua pulseira e disse, antes de jogá-la em meu rosto:

-Não quero mais ser sua amiga. Pode ficar com isto.

Eu olhei a pulseira cair despedaçada no chão, quando um barulho próximo pode ser ouvido, junto à voz de Severus:

-O que vocês estão fazendo??

As garotas fugiram antes que ele pudesse alcançá-las, então ele parou à minha frente. Mas eu não tive forças para levantar meus olhos. A humilhação era grande demais.

-Lily! – a voz de James veio em seguida – o que aconteceu??

Mal ele chegou, Severus segurou a gola de sua camisa e gritou:

-ONDE VOCÊ SE ENFIOU?? VOCÊ NÃO É O NAMORADO DA LILY?? ENTÃO TEM QUE CUIDAR DELA!!

Depois ele abaixou-se para ficar da altura dos meus olhos e disse:

-Lily, você consegue se levantar?

Eu não pude responder nada, minha voz simplesmente não saía. Então Sev me ajudou a ficar de pé e fomos andando em direção ao hotel.

Logo me soltei, eu ainda podia andar sozinha apesar da dor e da sujeira. Mil pensamentos passavam por minha cabeça quando ele começou:

-Lily...

-Eu to bem. – interrompi – Sev, a Amber me disse umas coisas... que todos os caras de que eu gostei preferiram ficar com ela e que ela era minha amiga só por interesse. Quando me declarei pro Thomas, contei tudo a ela. É assim desde o ginásio e... por quê?

Fiz uma pausa e ele continuou em silêncio. Senti os olhos marejarem, mas tentei ser forte e continuar:

-Sempre confiei nela... por quê? Acho que é como Thomas disse, - neste ponto minha voz começou a falhar e segurar as lágrimas já não era uma opção - eu sou desprezível! Por isso até minha melhor amiga me traiu!!

Acho que foi a gota d'água, pois Sev me abraçou e disse em uma voz que transbordava certeza:

-Boba! Você não é nada disso, eu sei melhor do que ninguém!! – mesmo espantada eu percebi seu tom de voz transformar-se em suave – Porque eu sempre estive ao seu lado, e sempre vou estar.

Retribui seu abraço um pouco mais forte do que deveria e tentei relaxar, afinal de contas, estava agora em um lugar onde não precisaria mais segurar minhas lágrimas.

**Continua.**

*-*-*-*-*

**N/A: **Hola, pessoal! Hahahaha Tudo bem com vocês?? Mil desculpas pela demora, mas se vocês soubessem como minha vida anda corrida...

E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Não tive tempo de dar uma lida antes, então desculpe qualquer erro.

Muito obrigada a **S2 Lily. S2, lelezuda, Bruh Prongs, zix black, LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. e Souhait.**

Não posso prometer o capítulo 9 pra semana que vem, porque ainda não terminei, mas prometo para logo.

Beijos,

Fer C. Potter


End file.
